


新古典主义四部曲

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Futanari, Girl Penis, Guro, Love/Hate, Male Lactation, Snakes, Substitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 一句话介绍：难以一句话介绍。字数：五千字简介：开车一时爽，一直开车一直爽（。游记（?）性质的无脑爽文预警：猎奇，guro(血腥描写)，大量蛇出没以及其详细描写，诱奸未遂，背德，主角的非插入性行为；配角的mpreg(男性怀孕)提及，神制造出的双性，过激背德（亲子丼），3P，开放式关系和BDSM暗示，神话和历史背景皆为架空





	1. 蛇昼

神发现城邦献祭时越来越脱离主题。倒不是说祭品变敷衍，缺斤少两可是会遭天谴的。国王仍下令宰杀畜群中最强壮的公牛，信徒们依旧围着毛皮鲜亮的黑羊跳舞。只不过他们总会提到另一个凡人的名讳：医药之女。  
“感谢您派来医药的女儿，健康之神。”  
“多亏了您的神使，瘟疫和疾病远离了这片土地。”  
“她在圣医院把垂死的人救活，我们终于有了自己的庇护所。”  
可他才没有下什么口谕，是哪来的冒牌代理人妄自争抢他的荣光？  
神从恒永茂绿的茵地上起身，未着寸缕的躯体绷紧又舒展，橄榄色的皮肤在阳光下泛着亮光。人们因窥见他的健美而将他作为健康本源崇拜，他便心安理得地享受世俗的供奉。即使他既没有其他神肆意降下瘟疫的坏毛病，也无痊愈疾病的好本事。作为天父同地母繁育的唯一孩子，他生来不凡，却长成最游手好闲的一个。天真，懒散，好奇心浓重，满脑子浪漫想法而且管不住下面那玩意儿。燕子刚飞回大陆时他可能手捧花束追求春之女神，一旬未过他就去山泉边给水仙唱歌去了。这会他托腮听精灵弹竖琴，但可能装作欣赏的同时在暗中龇牙咧嘴——为让猎手把他拥进怀里疗伤，他特意化身牡鹿闯进她的射程里。神的女儿们知晓他的德行，也不计较他的求爱，掩嘴或大笑着把手伸出去由他亲吻，毕竟神子的确是情种，处于热恋时唇角抹蜜，眼睛里闪烁着星星。但对神一无所知的人类女子们就没那么好运了。她们被他如暴风雨般席卷而来的爱语震慑，不自觉被裹挟着共舞，但很快他便大步离去，留她们独自一人轻飘飘落地，沉溺在雨后的潮湿幻梦里。  
他稍施法术，乔装成个青年武士。他身穿短斗篷，手拿长杖，脚踏凉鞋，在主城郊外漫步。逮见一个身着白色长袍的路人，神就走上前去：  
“请问圣医院怎么走？”  
“你不知道？圣医院在卫城山上。我是那的助手，正好要去一趟，你和我一起来吧。”  
神跟着他后面，看到他提个大草篮，里面堆满桃子，蜜饯和饴糖。  
“这个是痊愈了的患者委托我带给医药之女的。”  
“看上去是小女孩才吃的东西。”  
“你果然是外乡人。别看她年纪小又漂亮，可不要轻视她。这几年，别说上千人，至少几百来人的命是她从灾厄嘴里拉回来的。”  
神和他有一搭没一搭地聊着，已走到山脚下。遥遥看去，有几家商铺，山腰有两个剧场，山顶上屹立着一大一小两座神庙，所谓的医院并不见踪影。  
“我的朋友，这哪有什么医院？”  
“耐心些。跟着我走就是了。”  
助手带他七万八绕，拾级而上，来到建立在巨石上的建筑群前。说建筑群其实有些寒碜，共只有一座朴素的高塔，一尊小小的圣殿，加上柱廊，圣泉和纪念碑这些。  
“不是我说，这比起我家乡的医院来说也太小了。怎么放得下病人和伤员？”  
“您没搞清楚状况就要来？我们这只收别的医生无能为力的病人。不是疑难杂症的小伤小痛，或者只是来参观，自有别的地方可以去。”  
神见他面有愠色，忙说到：“恕我唐突。别看我现在和你有说有笑，我时不时头痛，犯病的时候可厉害哩。要没有人拦住，痛的时候我可以从这卫城顶上打滚，一直滚到山底下去。”  
助手神色微霁，手往柱廊中的小门一指：“把鞋脱了，装饰和武器放门口，旁边小盒里有布条，把眼睛遮住，再光脚走进去，顺着长廊一直走到大厅，找床躺下，稍等片刻就可以见到她了。”  
神应了声往前走，推开门，助手凉凉的声音突然从门缝里挤进来：  
“提醒您一句，可别突然在走廊上打滚，把我们的蛇给压死了。”  
“等等…蛇？”  
门在他身后吱呀一声合上了。  
长廊很黑，深处弥漫着雾气，每隔两三米有熏香的星火忽明忽暗。这偶尔的亮光下，他看到蛇——不止一条两条，而是好几十只，或栖在角落里，或从地面上滑过。他按助手说的话照做，赤足走向深处。他是可以夜视的，透过布条目视这种小伎俩也不成问题。但此刻他紧闭着眼，一步步向前蹭。一个冰凉的柱状物撞到他的拇指，然后鳞片贴上脚背，缓慢地从脚面上爬过。他咽了口唾沫。即使是神也是有害怕的东西。  
前方突然宽敞明亮了。他睁眼，小布条本身不用法术也能模模糊糊视物。他找了张床躺下。耳畔突然咝咝作响。细小湿滑的蛇信子贴在了他耳朵上。他惊得跳起。  
“不用惊慌。”少女温凉的嗓音对蛇和他都起了镇静作用。蛇乖顺地爬走了，他也勉强把着床架定住，转向声音的方向。  
他至高的父亲在上，他觉得自己的心被爱神之子狠狠射了一箭。  
少女是戴着面纱的。但这点小障碍并不能挡住神的眼睛。她如吉普岛上产的最好的雪花石膏般洁白，纯钻石色的头发打着小卷搭在瘦削的肩上。她的面容是纤细脆弱的，如初降的冰晶。但轮廓精巧庄严，可比天神，因此他觉得视线再下移是略不敬的。除却这纯洁与神性的反差外，他还觉得在这冰冷面容下有什么秘密纠缠着，似掩盖着甜蜜与欲望的珠宝，等待他的发掘。  
“你就是我的治疗者吗？”他殷切期盼她再走近些，好仔细看看她可爱的眼睛和嘴唇，但她只是隔得远远地：  
“请您躺在那里。这条小蛇是我的伙伴，它会替我接触您的身体以便我诊断。”他才发现她胳膊上也缠了条小白蛇，红宝石般的眼睛盯着他。“请不要害怕，它性格驯顺，没有毒，也不会咬人。”  
他浑身僵硬地抓住床沿。小蛇贴着他的皮肤滑行着。  
“你是尹亚。”他瞪大眼睛。小蛇立在他肩头，对他说话了。  
“安静。我是你尊贵的母亲柯昂丝——大地之母的仆从。你到这里来干什么？”  
“母亲在下我感谢您…！叙旧暂免，帮我，你一定要帮我。我对这位美丽女子萌生了爱恋之心，不能自已。拜托，我想接近她，你一定有办法，交给你了！”  
他和小蛇大眼瞪小眼，祈祷它能意会他说的话。小蛇嘶了一声，“后果我无法保证。事情若成…望你能替我美言几句。”  
小蛇绕到他手臂上缠住。  
“您的手臂平时有什么症状？”  
“手臂？”他结舌，小蛇尾巴突然打他一下。  
“是的，手臂平常会疼，疼得厉害。”  
“但就刚才您的动作来看，活动如常。刚才有痛感么？”  
“…”小蛇又给他提醒。反复几下病状描述却是得出截然相反的几个结论。  
“奇怪…”女孩走得近了些，突然顿住。淡金色的眼睛转动几下，在大脑里检索医书上的资料。她咬住嘴唇，写下药方唤小蛇给他递过去。  
“请暂时按这个药方到医生那里去，他们会给您开止痛药。非常抱歉的是，具体症结我没有找到。如果服药后有进一步的反应，希望您能再来这里。我会尽力为您医治。”尹亚欣喜若狂，从小蛇那里接过叠得方正的纸条，仿佛那是叠的是爱心一般。可小蛇却发话了：  
“明天易容成别的样子再来。”  
一连好几日，他都伪装成患不同症状的病人会见少女。少女明显日益动摇，对自己的判断生了怀疑。他痴迷于她，连额头上沁出的细汗，紧皱的眉头，甚至熬夜生的黑眼圈都觉得可爱至极。  
终于有一天，少女摘下手套，触碰了小蛇所卧的手掌。然而她刚点上男人湿热的手心就缩了回去。她的手指是柔软纤白的，但手指尖被药剂染成紫黄色。他心直跳，竟觉得这也十分漂亮。  
“反应不要这么大。不要瞎出汗。”小蛇再度提醒。那天之后他却对这种隔靴搔痒的抚摸上了瘾，每天都指使小蛇往各处爬来爬去。  
额头，手臂，脚踝，小腿，大腿，生殖器——然后他被蛇在大腿上狠狠咬了一口。  
“你个混球。一次，明天我再帮你一次——”他暂时听不见小蛇在说什么了。女孩非常惊慌，连声对他道歉，拿来药箱给他包扎，随即送他到门口，圆杏般的眼睛里溢满泪水但她勉力不让它滚落。他觉得热流同时涌向心脏和下体，两处同时鼓胀，热切地叫嚣被爱人碰触抚摸。  
次日，他以真身现行在圣医院前，穿一件露胸长袍，太阳洒在他裸露的肌肉上，给这位年轻神祇涂抹上耀眼的光晕。助手提着篮子正走过时瞥见了他，惊得将里面小罐装的蜂蜜撒落一地。他示意战战兢兢跪下的助手噤声，推开门走入。他照例蒙了双眼，信步穿过幽暗长廊，如走向约会地点时穿过葡萄架般心跳不已。神子气定神闲地躺在床上，臆想之后的甜蜜。少女带着蛇来了，面纱下的眼睛红肿。她嗓子有些哑，不再如丝绸般轻软，但仍然坚定。  
他唆使蛇爬到心脏的位置。蛇停下。少女表情凝重，走到床前，伸手贴住左胸侧，侧耳准备听诊。一只滚热的大手骤然抓住她，将她的手紧按在男人胸口。小蛇甩了下尾，悄然爬走了。  
“想知道为什么你一直找不到我患病的原因么？”神将布条扯下，宝石般的绿眼炯炯地闪着热切的光芒，透过面纱直视着她美丽的面庞：“是因为你不明白我的心。这颗心是为你而病的。”他伸出手，摘掉了她的面纱。  
少女金蔷薇般的娇颜袒露了出来。她惊呼一声，奋力挣扎。她虽不认得这个男人，但他力大无穷，不像俗子，无论她怎么扭身踢打都无法挣脱。神拉住她往自己的怀抱里带，用手臂把娇小的少女环起，如同拢住一只金丝雀。  
然后少女张牙舞爪地挠上他眼睛，膝盖使劲撞上他生殖器，牙齿也死命嵌在他胸肉里。  
这些自无法伤他分毫。但神子从未受过如此的挫折。他瘪瘪嘴，听起来十分委屈可怜：“我对你一见钟情，是真的很喜欢你。我的名字是尹亚，天父和地母的儿子。之前几周，我都乔扮成凡人来看你…”  
“之前那些人是你？”  
少女打断他的话，神色可怖。但在他看来，她像只将要发怒的小兔子，连皱起的鼻头都让他生了怜爱之心。  
“是的，我并无恶意，只是想接近你。”  
“所以你都是装病的？”  
“是的，但…”他话音未落，原本明亮的房间骤然昏暗了，凄厉阴惨的黑风厉声叫喊着，它是从幽暗的冥府刮出的风。尹亚趁着这混乱，低头试图亲吻倔强的少女。  
但他嘴唇贴上的是冰冷的，蛇的鳞片。他吓得寒毛立起，手脚试图缩起，却动弹不得。风匿迹了，他这才看清眼前景象：  
他被一只巨大的黄金蟒紧紧缠住。周围倏地生出十几条蛇，颜色身型迥然不同。他抬头去看脱开她的少女，还未来得及庆幸她安然无恙，就发现她周围直冒黑气，雪白透明的脖颈上冒出蛇的纹路，竖瞳移动着正向这边看来。  
“既然你坚称你病了…”她细致地卷下花边繁复的手套，叠好收在一边：“那我就好好治治你。”  
神呆滞住。看上去是被惊吓过头了，实际上他是因窥见女孩的秘密，一时惊喜失色。  
“是心脏的位置吗？”神的喉中涌起腥甜，怔然间呕出一口鲜血来。首先是血肉撕破，然后是胸骨被切断撑起。他的胸腔整个打开了。但因为太快，他的感受是倒过来的。凉风穿过胸腔和肋骨，他看见自己森白的断骨，再发觉湿黏的血液流淌在皮肉上，最终一瞬间的钻心剧痛回笼，把他牢牢钉死在床板上，腰腹挺起浑身颤抖白眼直翻。所幸他自愈能力极强，伤口立刻就不再流血了。但少女不知施了什么法术，他的胸腔无法闭合，拳头大小的心脏裸露在外面，砰砰跳动着。少女温柔地抚上了他的心脏。非常奇怪，单纯的触碰并没有致命的疼痛，而只是有种被捏住隐秘柔软器官的微妙感觉。少女的手指虚握住他的心脏，像捏住一颗饱满多汁的桃子。她轻笑，开始轻微地晃动和揉搓它。神的眼前突然一黑，闪过无数亮白的闪光小点。他这才意识到这种微妙的感觉是什么——是快感。胜过自渎套弄阴茎时百倍的快感，每次按压揉捏都堪比高潮爆发的瞬间，剧烈的火花与闪电在他脑海中炸裂燃烧，被摸着摸着，他就大腿痉挛嘴角流涎了。  
少女冷笑一声。  
神突然反应过来自己的失态，作为神欲望却被人类完全掌控，这实在太有悖于常理。他试图并紧腿掩饰自己完全勃起的阴茎，罕见地慌乱起来，挣扎着想逃脱。但蟒蛇恪尽职守，让他无法移动丝毫。少女皱眉，快速碾动几下后捏紧他的心脏。神张嘴，尖叫都卡在喉咙里。被裹住的腿蹬直，脚背绷紧脚趾蜷缩，原先熠熠生辉的眼珠子逐渐无神黯淡了下去。他射精了。  
少女松开他。神仍恍惚着，意识被快感泡胀撑开碎成一片一片，散落在思想之海里漂浮。此刻他乖巧的像只小猫，会随着内部被抚摸抽动着。

……

“恢复意识了？”神勉强把被扯开的精神聚拢，反应过来时腹腔已经被打开过，肚子里被填满小蛇。在腹腔和内脏间的，都是幼体的黑锦蛇，通体黝黑发亮，在白天极为活跃，此刻它们首尾交绕密密麻麻的缠在一起，在他的内脏间蠕动滑行，将他的结实腹肌撑出蛇身的形状；还有的直接进了肠子里，那些是王蛇，是不同品种的，有各色交错花纹，这里填一条那里塞一只，在神洁净的肠道里滑不溜秋地游走。他被吓得浑身发抖，但也不敢反抗。此时一只细小的双头水生绿树蛇吐着信子，缠上他又有硬起趋势的阴茎。它太小，也太细，仅能够绕他阴茎七圈不到，造不成什么威胁。应该不会比肚子里塞满蛇更糟了。  
“之前你迫使我的蛇爬到过这里吧？好让我碰触。”  
少女脸色阴沉。她当时单单了解男性生殖器医学方面的知识，用手摸上去时也只一心想治病，没有往性事上想。而神却故意恶作剧来捉弄她，让她在不知情的情况下抚弄他的阴茎。不可饶恕。  
小青蛇得了命令，直往神的尿道外口里钻，先是钻进马眼，再扭动着前进，一点点扎入尿道里。神这才觉得它太粗，尤其是当他两头并行时，他的阴茎都被从内扩大了。他被撑得抽抽搭搭直哭，泪眼汪汪恳求她让他不那么痛。少女垂眸，不大有耐心地点点头。蛇们都分泌出粘液，一只小青蛇甚至在他的内里咬了他一口，蛇毒从下体蔓延到全身，疼痛的确消弭了，他也飘飘然起来。两头青蛇在中间分裂，短细的一只从射精管钻入输精管，另一只从尿道大刀阔斧开路，直进了膀胱，他没觉得痛，反而哼哼唧唧起来。小蛇更往里弯曲，他的音调突然拔高到甜腻的地步。原来是压到前列腺了。他因这一下而泪眼模糊，舌头都打了结：  
“好舒胡…再来，求求你再来一次，肚子里也要动…”  
她讶异于神的敏感，沉浸在思考中，把他晾在一边。她试验性地命令小蛇再分泌些液体，黄金蟒也松开男人，退回她脚下待命。神果然哼得更婉转了，两腿也绞在一起互相磨蹭。  
看来在她情绪的变化下，蛇们分泌的液体不再仅仅有治疗功效，而且可以催情。  
她伸出手掌揉搓他的肚子，像是在缓解胃痛。但里面的蛇群开始了游动。他肠子被搅得错位，但他明显乐在其中。  
两只小蛇都感受到他里面突然的收缩，于是纷纷扭起身体。他本来应该是在受着折磨的，但他越叫越欢，咿咿呀呀的，接连濒临顶点了几次，但因输精管和尿道都被堵住，任何液体射到半路都逆流回去。但因为小蛇的缘故，逆流也回不到膀胱，而是湿湿滑滑堵在里面，随着小蛇的动作一滴一滴渗了出来。他被情潮逼出高热，身体滚烫，脑袋晕乎乎的，因失了束缚，本能般向温度更低的地方靠去，手脚都缠上了女孩，整个人贴在她身上裹紧，下巴搁在她脑袋上，湿热的吐息夹着呻吟把她额顶的碎发吹得飘起。女孩觉得神此刻没那么讨厌了。他如同乖顺的大狗，可以把她圈着抱紧，暖呼呼的。同时他的躯体像浸了热水的毛巾，不断挤压出烫汗来，她此时是只新生的被包住的小兽，窝在他怀里舒服地眯起眼睛。不知为什么，她心头也痒痒的，除了惩罚神让他吸取教训外，还有别的情愫生根发芽。  
神的精力的确非同寻常。即使被玩弄到这个地步，他还有余裕不断在她头顶低语，声音从之前被她抚摸过的胸腔里震荡出来，回响在她头顶上：“喜欢你”“你真可爱”“好舒服”“你太厉害了”“不要蛇，要你进来”  
不熟悉的情绪从内心深处升起，野蛮生长。尖锐，啸叫，横冲直撞，愈演愈烈。她不知道它的名字是暴虐。漆黑的风再一次刮响，这一次它却给她带来明显的裂痛。她双腿的皮肉如逐渐凝固的树脂般粘连在一起，赤热烧灼着她的身体。蛇群感知到王的气息而兴奋，在神的身体里乱窜，隔着贴近的小腹她都能感到它们的暴动。他明显是难受得厉害，但没有咒骂着异常的现象，而是蜷起身体抱紧了她。  
她试图收起腿，弯曲的却是颀长的蛇身。金白色的鳞片从尾尖一路生长，逐渐覆盖上她纤细的腰。所幸蛇化在腰椎处完全停止了。尾骨和腹部处于人与蛇的分界，雪白的肌肤与金亮的蛇鳞融合在一起，闪烁着妖异炫目的光。神因蛇的肆虐逐渐支撑不住，松开了她，软倒在床上，冷汗如小溪般从神黝黑的眉毛和鬓角淌过。他眨巴两下被润得湿透的睫毛，晶亮的眼睛里迸出爱慕的惊叹：“你是我见过最绚丽的蛇。”他接着因肚里盘结错乱的游蛇们发出声痛呼，紧抓住床单，豆大的汗珠从脸颊上滚落。  
少女着了急，拳头握紧试图集中注意力，透明手腕上的青色静脉清晰可见。她终于拿回对力量的部分控制权，蛇们受了感召，一只接一只地消失。可有只不知是顽皮还是倔犟，硬要自己出来。可它都从深处爬出钻到了肛口，见了光又缩进了去，在神温暖的肠腔里滑来滑去，好不自在。神被蹭到敏感处，放浪地叫了几声，但见少女的神情愈发肃厉，心虚地咬住嘴唇，只敢不时发出压抑的轻哼。  
不妙。她的精神和身体都不大稳定，这会好像又失去了对蛇群的控制。  
只能硬取了。  
她表情肃穆，俯下身：“背对我摆成Ω字的体位，能做到吗？”  
神被她垂下的柔软发丝拂得心猿意马，一个字都没听进去。他不禁捞起一个小小的蓬松发卷嗅嗅。有药草和水果的暗香：“呃…什么？”  
她感到受了戏弄，因皮肤过薄，脸颊和脖颈上全燃起愤怒的晕红：“摆成膝胸位。转身，跪趴，臀部撅起来。”  
神满心期待地照做，在少女冰凉手指探入时嗷地一声叫出。  
“很痛？”  
“…没有。”  
“那烦请你安静些。”少女皱眉，仔细在肠壁上一寸寸摸索着，凝息判断。神把脑袋埋在手臂里，牙齿用力咬紧虎口把呻吟吞下去。那只蛇似乎察觉到同类的气息，往更深处窜去。她再调动了次力量。不行。用熏香或者灌药的话对圣蛇也不一定很快见效。看来要伸整只手进去抓。  
她复伸了根手指进去，三指剪刀状开合，逐渐把神拓宽。神里面湿软热滑，一片泥泞。四指很顺利地挤了进去。神貌似很是紧张和痛苦，身体震颤着，随她的动作发出细小的呜咽声。她右手安抚性地轻拍他屁股：“放松。把蛇抓出来之后就不会难受了。”神随她的抚摸浑身绷紧，被塞住的嘴里发出含糊的应和声。  
拇指刺入，最宽的掌口送进，手腕被吞没。她好像撞到了内里的一块肌肉，神猛然颤抖，将她整个手掌卡得死死的。  
“请放松。”她同时转动手掌碾压他内壁，试图破开个缝隙好继续前进。神绷得更紧，两瓣屁股肉一颤一颤的，大腿也痉挛了起来。她温言细语劝诫几次都不管用，愈发暴躁，压抑的本我在欲望的深渊里咆哮着。  
“放松。让我抽出来。”她一掌重重地击在他晃得让她心烦意乱的屁股上。神受了意料之外的掌掴，咬紧的嘴松开，发出声沙哑绵长的呻吟来。那声音调子婉转甜腻的很，仿佛淌着蜜糖。少女心中被小猫爪子挠得又热又痒，口腔中如感知到美味而分泌出唾液。她后知后觉地体会到不对劲，偏头一看，神的阴茎早如泉眼般滴水了。床单早已被揉得皱皱巴巴的，淫液，汗珠与泪水在其上晕染出湿痕，如温床上滋生的妖艳花朵。她一方面恼怒于神阻碍她的治疗，另一方面他的反应却让她暗生了阴暗心思，想更多地折磨他，让他露出之前沉迷甜蜜痛苦的失神表情。她的蛇尾知晓她心思般伸出，盘上神子的大腿，腰腹，胸膛，脖颈，然后强制地把他整个人翻了过来。她手掌握拳，在他体内转了半圈，把敏感处细致全面地碾过一遍。神被接连爆开的极乐完全压垮了，睁开的眼睛空茫无措地眨动，眼眶通红，含着将落未落的泪水。他发出被快感哽住的抽噎声。  
少女把他摆成分娩的开腿位，压在他身上用拳头演奏他，逼他发出好听的声音。神被操得涕泪满面，紧抱住她的漂亮尾巴，含住尾巴尖舔舐亲吻。少女的心如被禁锢许久的小鸟雀跃扑飞。她平日没有血色的脸颊此时如绽开的玫瑰般艳丽，粉舌舔舐着贝齿和嘴唇，脸上洋溢着从未有过的畅快欢笑。  
突然床下传来轰隆的一声，地面骤然裂开竟成一个无底的深渊，漆黑的地气溢出。少女和神皆被这意外惊吓到——手在这时倒是轻松地滑了出来，两人下意识抱在一起，神把少女紧护在怀里。  
一个下身有三条蛇尾女子从深渊里缓缓出现，金发赤眼，通体莹白，邪魅美艳得不似人类，如摄人心魄的鬼怪或至高无上的神明。  
少女和神同时开口，声音颤抖着：  
“你是谁…？”/“母亲！”  
女神优雅地游走到两人身边，唇角上翘，声音慵懒地对两人狼藉的战况做出评价：“这位可爱的小姑娘，你这样玩是不对的哦。”  
少女抿紧唇，脸上的红润刹地褪去。她自不能敌女神的力量和威严。如果女神令她离开，她只得照做。  
“要用蛇群增添情趣的话，需要增加自己的掌控力。”她手微伸，那条浑身滑溜溜沾满淫液的红牛奶蛇就落入她手心，然后轻嘶一声消失了。此刻神子难得地满面通红，仿佛是少女脸上的红晕转移了似的。“想学的话，我以后可以教你。”  
少女惊愕地抬头，眼睛亮起。她浑身再次泛起热度，羞耻地想往神子怀里躲，好把滚烫的脸埋住，但她尽力镇定了下来，直视着女人的眼睛说好。  
女神转转眼睛，对少女多了几分欣赏。有趣，也许可以一起玩玩。  
“不过如果你想进一步接触或者播种他的话，可以从蛇尾中幻化出阴茎。”  
“幻化…？谅我冒昧，我并不觉得那种东西可以凭空出现。”  
女神促狭地弯起狭长的眼，“你兴奋了就自然会出现。”  
少女垂睫，还是持怀疑和抗拒态度。要是说兴奋…她玩弄神子这么久，若要出现早就出现了。也许女人和她品种不同？或者说女神实际上是男性…  
“还不明白？我给你做个示范好了。”  
少女和神子哑然，看女神又到深渊边，扯了个中年男人出来。他高大强壮，却处于半昏迷状态，应该是被操成这个样子的。大股的浊液从他的股间流出，正顺着腿缝往下淌。  
惊愕掠过正观看着的两人的眼睛，又一次他们的声音叠起：  
“他是谁…？”/“父亲！”  
女神被这微妙的默契逗笑出声。她用一尾把男人身体卷起抬高，两根半生殖器从另一根蛇尾的泄殖腔弹出。随即她把男人往下放了些，把住他的大腿。少女看着自己父亲的双腿面向她打开。她眼睛瞪大了。淌下白液的，不只是男人的肛门…在中间，还有个女性独有的生殖器官，此刻正在湿漉漉地收缩着，一点点吞下女神硕大的阴茎。  
现在他两个穴都被塞得满满的了。女神把他抱起来，用力地肏他。男人被搞得呜咽出声，悠悠醒转了。  
然后他就和自己的亲生骨血，自己久未谋面的女儿对上双眼。  
他发出声极其痛苦的哀鸣，掩耳盗铃般遮住脸，尽管他的身体还随着进出的快感战栗。大滴的眼泪从他的指间流了出来，同时之前射了他一肚子的精液正混着新泌的骚水，从腿缝间滴落砸在地上。  
“不行，不要，求求你，只有这个不可以…”他无助地哀求，嗓子早在之前的性事里喊到嘶哑绵软了，此刻听上去如同伤鸟垂死的哀泣。但神置若罔闻，反而更大幅度地抽插着，同时把他的腿分到最开。她饶有兴味地盯着少女。她正痴迷地看着自己的父亲被一个陌生女子操到语无伦次。  
在她本人都没有察觉的情况下，少女蛇尾上的生殖器已经幻化而出。  
女神神秘莫测地笑了一声。她抱着男人上下颠弄，操得他浑身抽搐，向少女走来。男人同时被背德的痛楚与激烈的快感夹击着，几米的距离走到一半，就射了一次。女神滑行到她跟前，恶劣地把一边男人压低，一边顶着他，让他的脸颊和嘴唇几乎撞上了女儿勃发的阴茎。他抽泣着，被使用过度的身体无法承受同时爆发的羞耻与极乐，再次晕了过去。  
“这不就兴奋起来了？果然是我的孩子呢。”  
少女满脸通红，没有怎么受直接刺激的阴茎却喷出精液，两股白浊射在父亲脸上，润湿了他昏迷时仍然紧皱的眉，和因缺水而开裂的嘴唇。她脸上红白交错，飞一般地逃开了。  
神子眼睁睁看着心仪的少女遁入另一边的走廊里，慌忙起身却瘫软在床上。  
“现在不要去追她，这是来自母亲的建议。”女神嘴上说着劝告，身下仍在一深一浅地干着男人，直到又射入他体内才罢休。  
神子瞪视着她，分明是在控诉她把少女气走了。  
“耐心等待。”她轻飘飘抛下一句，抱起男人离开。临了补充：  
“记得把这里恢复原样，你也不想让她受辱吧。”  
“以及，告诉你父亲，我可爱的哥哥，至高无上的天父，如果他还插手我的事情，我就会干到他再生一个。”  
她随即消失在深渊里。


	2. 燔祭黄昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话介绍：  
> 发生在黄昏的一场献祭。  
> 警告词：  
> Mindbreak，过度使用，人造子宫，双龙，无爱交易，神话迷信，半架空背景

西涅赫塔几近成为一座死城。这片丰饶富足的土地以往一直受神的眷顾，而今却被死亡笼罩。自长尾的冷星从天际划过，灾厄便随一场夜间的骤雨悄然降临了。异动的老鼠从阴湿的洞里窜出，在街道上连夜狂舞不眠不休，不出三日就暴毙街头。家养的猫狗叼了死尸到主人膝下邀功，不久它们也僵死在饲养者脚边。随即这诅咒降临在人类身上。奴隶，农夫，小商贩，士兵，贵族，无一能逃脱死亡的收割。人们先是恐慌奔逃求生，再是绝望哭嚎悼死，最后连呼吸都消寂在了阴霾里。街道上空落落的，人们皆紧闭大门，唯恐视线和声音都能传播死亡。  
阿洛戈抱着装草药的木箱，挨家挨户地分发。他原是国王参战时偶遇的勇士，因擅医药，归国后入圣医院无偿为患者治疗，已在此地长居七年了。然而这般残酷的瘟疫，他是从未见过的。疾病刚蔓延的时候，医院里来了不少病人。他们走着进来，脸上笼罩着恐怖的阴影，撩起衣袖给医生看那不起眼的疹泡。这是死亡紧住生者胳膊留下的爪痕。之后的一系列症状不可避免：高热，肤色发黑，内脏衰竭，然后他们被麻布一裹，抬了出去。现行的药剂和治疗手段只能延缓痛苦和减轻症状，无法怯除根源。随着疾病的扩大，人心惶惶，医院也关停了。他的一位同行临死前曾攥住他的衣角对他狂乱地呼喊，血沫从抽搐的嘴角溢出：“这是天谴！祈祷吧，乞求神明的怜悯…”  
人们的确在此刻自发投向了神。他们别无选择。但恢弘的神庙和纪念碑既紧缺人手，又需要工期。更快捷的方法只余献祭。牛，羊，家禽，年轻的男女。被敲的门拉开条小缝，隐在黑暗里的一张年轻苍白的姣好面容露了出来，是这家的大女儿。她脸上仍挂着晶莹的泪珠：“是您…让您见笑了。”阿洛戈将四份草药递了过去，她以前常来医院自愿帮忙，做他的助手。如今她父母同弟妹皆连病倒在床，全靠她和祖父母看护。他瞥见她手臂上挂着的五串菖蒲花环，心下一沉。五天后她就要去做水祭的牺牲了。  
“您如此健康真是太好了。谢谢，愿疾病远离您。”屋子里传来昏迷的病人因痛楚蚕食发出的高亢嚎叫，她匆匆鞠了一躬，门合上了。  
“大人，国王有急事希望见您。”飞足的使者奔来报信。阿洛戈同他前往宫殿谒见，暗自诧异。他虽在战争中称得上是国王的亲信之一，但自从他请辞封地，退出军队后，国王除却叙旧，并未难为他受命做事。而今…  
因瘟疫肆虐，宫殿中也清寂许多。国王遣了下人，邀他在私人待客厅谈话。房间不小，但一共只有三人：国王，他，与一位长袍蒙面的陌生女子。  
“阿洛戈，我的朋友，很高兴你仍然这么健壮强盛。但是…”国王哽住了，似悲痛扼住了他的喉咙。阿洛戈指节粗大的手交叉叠在膝上，身体前倾，眼神沉静温和。“但是如你所见，这片土地，我父亲宝贵的遗产，如今却受了诅咒。农田休耕，畜兽倒地，人民纷纷死去。而我作为一介凡人无计可施。”  
国王昔日麾下勇猛的战士挺直腰背，双目炯炯地注视着他：“您知道我立志守护大地上的人类。若您有什么可行的计划，我请愿为您完成。”  
国王感动不已，紧握住阿洛戈的手。这双手很粗糙，手掌上生了厚茧，但温热有力，充满力量。  
“感谢你，我的朋友！我要向你介绍，这位是西比尔，大陆上最富盛名的预言家，您应听说过她。昨晚她经过宫殿，向我透露说有化解灾难的方法，而这与您的血统有关…”阿洛戈一震，警惕起来。  
“请您放心，我坚持等您来后与她私下交谈，待您自己做决定。”国王神色悲恸，“请原谅我擅自做的主张，我实在是没有办法了。我的儿子，您记得吗？是您亲自替我妻子接的生。他才牙牙学语。他昨日下午跑来，口齿不清地喊我爸爸，然后我就发现他小胳膊上的疱疹…当天他就发了高烧…”热泪从他颊上滚过，国王正哀求他，以一个父亲的身份。  
阿洛戈应许了。  
国王退出房间，西比尔摘下兜帽，命运女神丈量丝线，未来的预言在纺锤上缠绕。  
“我许久都没有见过人马了。没想到这世上还有人马的子嗣幸存。”预言者兜帽下的脸满是褶子和皱纹，衰老得让人心惊。阿洛戈瞥她一眼，静默不语。他是人马和人类的混血。他的父亲去山谷中采药，误入丛林，掉落在狩猎的陷阱中。人马族长的女儿救他出来后悉心照料，两颗年轻的心逐渐贴近。她在一个夜晚成为了他的母亲。禁忌的恋情被发现后，他父亲被骁勇的人马武者们处死，她亦被囚禁。但他勇敢的母亲潜逃了，独自诞下并抚养着他。他们居住在人类栖居村落附近的山林里。母亲一直叮嘱他要将人类看作自己的同伴，不要宣扬自己的身份，并且要求他守护人类。她对他严厉，从未对他放松管教。她不仅教导他认各种草药，传授他人马族秘传的医术，还训练他做善战的勇士。他十二岁那年，母亲就因长期的怪病溘然长逝了，他才明白母亲快马加鞭训诫他的良苦用心。他下了山，到武士团讨了口饭吃。十四岁随之征战，兵败后满脸血污扎在死人堆里被国王揪了出来。他在国王身边待了七年，因果敢善战从无名小卒历练成国王的心腹。后来到西涅赫塔。他从未将自己的身世透露给任何人。这老妇是怎么知道自己秘密的？  
但事关诸人生死，他虽惊慌，嘴上仍恭敬。“夫人，您是伟大的预言家。您此次前来，定是带了解决这可憎瘟疫的神谕。不知您可否透露一二？”  
“呵，神谕。”她轻哼一声，倒是详尽地和他说了。到城外祭祀水仙女的溪边，带上面粉，牛奶与蜂蜜，将三者混合，滴入鲜血，倒入水中后诚意祈祷，海河的女儿便会现身，为他出谋划策。  
阿洛戈当即行动。他忐忑鲜血污了水源，但还是照做。未想到赤身的水宁芙立刻出现，将他的血吸食干净，身形妩媚地撑在岸边，隔着氤氲的水汽打量着健壮的“人类”。  
“真是难得的美味。你是人类，还是精怪？”  
阿洛戈没正面回答她，他垂眼，不去窥探她丰润的乳房和双腿。除却隐瞒了部分身世，他将事情一五一十地说了。末了恳求她的协助。  
“让我想想…”她在水中游了一圈，“那看来你不是人类。化个原形给我看看。”  
阿洛戈神色一滞，抄起匕首在手臂上重重划过一记，鲜血喷薄而出。水仙女惊叫一声。他下肢已全然化作马身，四肢强健有力，身躯威武雄壮，自有一副同家马不同的俊美——他是从未被驯服的。他跪坐下来，和水仙女解释道：“我是混血。得收了刺激才能化成人马的形态。”  
“我才没有被吓到。把胳膊伸过来。你把我的佳酿全浪费了。”他感觉仙女的舌在他的手腕上打转，贪婪地舔舐着血液。“你真有趣。我会帮你。”她在他手臂上咬了一口，为他止住血。“找一个健康男子，或者女子，作为献祭，最好壮硕些，这样说不定还能活。仔细用橄榄油浣洗全身，三天除了牛奶蜂蜜，不得进食…”  
不知为何，那五串紫色的菖蒲花环在阿洛戈眼前浮现。他低头望向水仙女的眼睛，诚恳地请求：“三天…三天对永葆青春的您可能是须臾，但城中的人们正在死去。”  
“真是心急。”仙女狡黠地笑笑。“看在你让我畅饮的份上，赠与你两个礼物。”她拿出一大一小两个精美瓶子，一看便是神的造物：“小的你令牲人今日喝下，今晚连夜赶路，带他去东边的无人山谷。若不出意外，中午你们就可以抵达。上平坦的巨石山去，先燔祭你们赶路来时用的马，赶在黄昏前用大瓶里的药剂涂抹他全身，念几段口诀，自会有各种精怪被召唤出来，上前要同他欢爱。”她看阿洛戈神色微变，更觉他有趣，“这个时候你不能听信它们的甜言蜜语，须命令牲人不屈从。你要用宝剑将他们一一驱逐。等到大地裂开，天地变色，会有大地之母——精怪与魂灵的女王前来。你一定要让牲人取悦她。若讨得她的欢心，她自会替你收治瘟疫。”  
阿洛戈谢过她，心事重重地回到主城。他给了国王肯定的答复，但在挑选牲人和马匹上犯了难。不知为何，早上遇见病人家要被献祭的大女儿时的景色久久萦绕在他眼前。他思前想后，咬牙将小玻璃瓶里的药剂一口吞下。他决定自己做牺牲的祭品。他令下人去牵马。他最熟悉的那一匹。战时一直跟随他的老战友见了他激动得前腿刨地，亲昵地蹭他的额头。他心情沉重，佩上剑，打包些许干粮和私下嘱咐下人寻来的物品，就轻装出发了。  
马脚力强健，飞跑得轻快无比，有邀功的意味。他天未蒙亮就到达了山谷，找了块石头坐下，借着晨光，看起了传授男女性交的插图书。他在这方面一点知识也无，对照着下人替他找来的仿真器具，煞有其事地练习着。唇舌，口腔，手指，阴茎…他惊讶人身上竟然有这么多器官可用于欢爱，他默念着每一个淫词浪语，盯住画中两人结合的位置，尽力将画面蚀刻在脑子里。高体位，平合式，低体位，敞开式，豁开式，大象，鹿，马…不知不觉，天色已近黄昏。  
阿洛戈抽出贴身的利刃，脚步沉重地向拴在树旁的马走去。马见它靠近，对他亲切地扑了个响鼻。他手起刀落。那双黑亮的眼睛瞪得大大的，淌下一滴浑浊的泪水。燔祭是要流尽祭牲的血的。他轻轻抚摸旧友的鬃毛，直到它眼睛里的神采逐渐熄灭。他趁热剥下马的皮，将尸体点燃。  
他赤身站在灰烬旁，把散发奇异芳香气味的精油倒在手掌心，从脖颈抹到小腿，将全身涂遍。他鲜少触碰自己，此刻自己沾湿液体的手指按压在胸膛和腰腹的肌肉上，带来丝微妙的触感。他控制自己不去多想，开始吟诵召唤的咒文。  
敬神的燔祭结束。亵神的献祭开始。  
从远及近，传来轻软，娇柔的乐声。但这既不是用里拉琴演奏的，亦不是用奥洛斯管，而是由男性女性的呻吟，轻笑和吐息混杂而成的靡靡之音。就连要照常落下的夕阳也变得暧昧起来，将辉煌壮丽的灿金晚霞全染成娇媚的粉红色。阿洛戈立在原地，紧握宝剑。妍姿艳质的女妖们逐渐现了形，柔软的白臂环抱住他，互相交头接耳道：  
“快来闻闻他。”  
“真甜美的气味呀！”  
“我已经有感觉了。”  
“他是在引诱我们。真是狡猾。”  
他神情肃穆，庄严地劝告她们：“请不要越矩，女士们。我的剑可不长眼睛。”正摸上男人魁梧后背的女妖躲开飞来的剑影，手指刚掠过他健壮的斜方肌就收了回去。  
“好凶哦。”  
“叫哥哥们来。”  
“我去叫。”  
他剑的确很快。能敌过几十双作乱的手，和雨点般落下的嘴唇。他进攻躲闪，虬结的肌肉随动作舒展，蒙上一层晶亮的薄汗。男人骁勇善战，即使后来男妖也同女妖一起，加入这场荒谬的嬉戏，他也不遑多让，没能让他们近身三尺。  
“给他下点药。”  
“真聪明。对，给他下药。”  
药…？没等他反应过来，粘稠的液体就淋了他一脸，他被浇入鼻腔的气味呛得咳嗽，闪着金色光泽的水珠从他被汗水润湿的鬓发滴下。太甜腻了，不适到几乎让人呕吐。他直泛恶心，踉跄一步，身体却发热起来。  
“看，起反应了。”  
“挺有效。”  
“再来。”  
“再来。”  
他喉头一紧，口渴不已。皮肤上烧灼的热泛滥到全身，让他头晕目眩腿脚发软。这样不行。阿洛戈狠抓左臂，把昨日的痂撕开，抠挖出三道血肉淋漓的伤口。他眼神恢复清明，身体发力绷紧，握住宝剑。然而情况变得愈发难办了。这些调皮的精怪为了得手，隔空向他泼洒媚药。等他稍一懈怠，就上手把催情药剂抹在他身躯上，甚至用嘴渡。陌生的肉欲叫嚣起来，与理智缠斗。男人费力把脑中的渴望压下，但身体已近屈服了。他浑身湿透，但燥热还是猛烈燃烧。每一寸渴触的肌肉在精怪手指摸上时都高叫着呼唤更多。稍薄的皮肤全然泛了红，眼皮，嘴唇，脖颈，胸口无一例外，像是唯有亲吻爱抚才能消热似的。口腔黏膜也变得异常敏感，连他推拒精怪伸入的舌尖时，自己的舌头擦过上颚，都给他带来一阵颤栗。下身更成了饥渴播种的重灾区。他的阴茎完全硬起，直直挺立。并不是用作欢爱的肛门自作主张地湿润了，从内里淌出液体。  
他挥不动剑了，用剑鞘撑地，才勉强支住身体。然而有女妖笑着用柔弱无骨的手一推，他就栽倒在地上。他挣扎着想起身，但精怪们迅速把他围住，数百只手在他的躯体上触碰抚摸，揉捏鲜少自渎的他身上每一寸皮肤，从上到下，从里到外。男人无助地翻滚，把脸贴在护身的剑柄上，想借这点清凉拉回神智。有女妖发现了他的小动作，握住他的阴茎，将胀大的龟头蹭在剑锋上。他哆哆嗦嗦起来，趁手的宝剑被他涂上了一层淫水。他蜷缩着，像一只紧闭的蚌壳，把肥美的软肉藏起。但有人不断试图把他撬开，以粗暴地戳弄里面的肉，逼迫他分泌出自保的粘液。他头脑里如有虫动蜂鸣，啮咬叮蜇他剩余不多的理智。他口里发出不清的喃喃声，不只是在祈祷还是在讨饶；眼前一片模糊，睫毛上挂着汗和泪。他这时才突然明白，真正的挑战不是抵抗来自精怪的性爱，而是忍耐不去索求。他整个人被情欲的热蒸腾，求欢的甜骚气味从化作一滩春水的男人身上挥发，散在空气中，暗示着这场即将开始的淫乱狂欢。  
此时已下沉的夕阳骤地发出夺目的炫光。精怪纷纷停下动作。男人抱住宝剑，他眼睛迟钝地眨了眨，看向光芒的方向。一位金发女子款款走来，美得摄人心魄。精怪见了她皆是下跪，但随她进一步靠近均做鸟兽散。阿洛戈以为他见了天神，跌跌撞撞地翻转身体跪下，姿势虔诚。尽管他结实的大腿根沾满了淫液仍在为之前的抚摸颤抖着。他双手高举，感谢她的施救和垂怜。  
女子一脚踩在他双腿间翘起的鸡巴上，把他踢倒，将他摆弄地像只待剖腹的小羊羔。她如饕餮般扫视了下他赤裸的身体，然后嗤之以鼻：“闻着挺香，看起来一般嘛。”  
阿洛戈搞清楚了状况，反而镇定下来。  
“我会取悦您。”他将腿张开，毫不羞耻地展示自己的生殖器。  
“取悦？”大地之母长眼眯起，“区区人类与精怪的婚鞋能有多大能耐。你倒是说说你准备如何取悦我。”  
男人直视着她，眼神坚定坦荡又暗藏迎合：“我做了些许学习和训练。”  
女神眉毛一挑，“我不喜欢被人咬过的苹果。”  
男人猜想刚才他被使用的程度女神并不介意。他斟酌了下词句：“尊敬的女神，您是万物的母亲。我以我的生命起誓，我从未同他人性交过。所做的练习，也全是依靠模型。但我情愿用唇舌，身体和心灵侍奉您。”  
女神玩味地复打量他一番，似被这回答取悦了。她白皙修长的腿迅速被漆黑鳞片覆盖。她蛇尾一卷，就把男人拉到身前。  
“舔。”  
男人对着形状狰狞尺寸巨大的阴茎愕然。  
“我…我从未拿男性的器官练习过。”  
“男性？”女神冷笑一声，挺挺傲人的胸脯，“我讨厌没眼力还懒惰的侍从。”  
男人连忙用手扶住这熟悉又陌生的性器官，舔了起来。阴茎太大，无法完全张口容纳。他手很大，但只能堪堪圈住柱身。这里并不似蛇般冰冷，而是滚烫的。估摸女神体质特殊，或有法术可以调节温度。他费力地含住龟头，手里撸动着，舌头绕着敏感的冠状沟打转。这是他刚刚被玩弄时学会的。他舔舐到下颚酸痛，也不敢停，另一手无师自通地伸到后面，开拓着自己。  
女神兴味索然地看他磨蹭。男人还是太生涩，自我开发不够火候，舔得也不如其他床伴带劲。不过她看中了男人的相貌，也只得多主动引导他了。她用尾裹住他腰髋把他抬起，把阴茎全压入他喉管。不错。牙齿没刮到她，可教之才。  
男人被突然侵入喉腔的阴茎撑得要呕吐，呼吸也被堵在喉管里。但正是会厌部位的反射性收缩取悦了女神。她不顾他难受得厉害，在他嘴里抽插。男人满脸涨红，被噎到快要窒息才学会用鼻子呼吸。  
女神没待他上面完全适应，另一尾从男人胯部绕到他后面，打开他还插在自己屁股里的手。男人主动掰开臀瓣方便女神进入，冰凉的蛇尾逐渐挤进男人紧窄的后穴。  
阿洛戈上下都被撑得够呛。他被吊起，身体悬空，脚趾勉强够到地面。对于在大地上驰骋的人马的子孙，这自然给他巨大的不安全感。然而女神动了起来。他发出含糊的吞咽声，后面被冷硬的蛇尾粗暴插着，因药效没过，在被反复劈开中他也生了快感。男人脚趾绷紧，下体裂痛同时升起热意。鳞片很锐利，把他的下体刮出一道道发肿的红痕。但他在这痛楚中鸡巴硬起到胀痛，流出的水打湿了耻毛。  
他被情欲熏得醉陶陶的，但大脑还在思考。他不知道性爱中没有言语交流是否算正常。但目前的情况本来就是极为荒谬的，不能用世俗衡量。况且他并没有在做爱，而是在献祭。被堵住嘴的祭品会和神说话吗？  
即使活祭在尖叫，神应当也不会听。  
女神把阴茎拔出来，将他翻过来肏了进去。他后穴已经被蛇尾撕扯得足够开，可以将女神完全吞入，但还是会痛。他深呼吸，努力再吞进去一些，但女神比他更聪明。另一根蛇尾握住他整个人，捏紧他躯体，借他体内淌出的液体润滑——遑论是血还是淫液，上下撸动着，如使用一只肉套子。他本能地想伸手抚慰下体，怎样都好，只要能缓解被锯成两半的剧痛。但他被缠住，手指都动弹不得。而且埋在他体内的肉刃还在变大，还没将他彻底贯穿。女神每一下都操得更深，甚至突破窄口，顶进了乙状结肠。他把惨叫闷在喉咙里，柔软的内部被挤压冲撞得生疼。但随即这剧痛逐渐麻木，转为绵密的刺痒。更令他惊恐的是，内壁似被操开，包裹吮吸着闯入的异物，被逐渐重塑成阴茎的形状，成为容纳女神欲望的湿热巢穴。然而这里本不应作为性交的地方。  
“你好像真的不会取悦人。”女神抽了出来。原本是条小缝的穴口如今被操熟成一个深红的肉洞，隐约能看见里面收缩的湿滑内壁。原本安静的男人脸色煞白，用所具有的一切恳求她，如同他能支付得起代价。  
女神没再同他多言。她将他身体再拉高些，如摆弄被绑住四蹄的公牛。阴茎侧偏着擦了进来，撞上骨盆腔底部的隐秘桃核。他痉挛一下，酸胀的热流冲刷着鼠蹊。他如只被车轮碾过的青涩桃子，受强迫而挤出些汁水来。女神总算被他肠壁的骤然收缩取悦了些，颇有耐心地向稍坚硬的那块肌肉继续冲撞，一次次用力破开他内里缠上的软肉，建立男人被肏的反射似的。阿洛戈脚趾绷紧，无措地被蛇鞭抽打着，浑身泛起情欲的赤红。他终于要被催得烂熟了。  
很好。现在不用她怎么动，习得如何讨好阴茎的湿热软肉就骚浪地蠕动着裹了上来，推挤吮吸着她。她复又大开大合肏了起来。毕竟这样才最爽快。男人大喘着气，从被集中顶弄的骤升快感勉强恢复，开始琢磨如何在实战中取悦对方。他或许在情事方面的确有点天赋。他回忆着指导书上的内容，触类旁通地悟了承受者榨汁的技巧，有的放矢地控制自己内部收缩挤压的频率，配合女神的抽插。  
但他游刃有余了没多长时间。随着深处被彻底拓开，每一次冲撞带来的感觉变得微妙起来。刺痒的钝痛，摩擦的高热，扩张的酸软，混杂交融，竟生出丝隐秘的快意。他变得敏感，甚至可以清晰感受到女神阴茎的形状。他的肠壁勾勒出探入的龟头，柱身，青筋紧贴在他湿滑的软肉上，轻轻跳动着。他咬牙，几乎抑制不住因这密切接触而发出的轻哼。  
“叫出来。”女神慢慢地戳刺他的弱点，折磨他似的。“让我听到你的声音。说些好听的。”她借晚霞的余光端详着男人的轮廓。她没报多大期望，毕竟男人生涩的很。她将束缚他的蛇尾放松了些，只圈住他的腰。  
“…”他凝视着女神赤色的竖瞳，那双眼并不冰冷，而是如火烧云般炽热绚丽。  
“您的阴茎很大。”他挪动被勒得发紫的手，手掌盖在小腹上：“它操到了这里。我可以摸到被撑起来了的地方。”女神眼中赤色更烈。她的确能感受到男人手掌所施加的压力。“我尊敬的女神，您将我插得很舒服。您看，”他把腿张开，失控的阴茎喷泉般跳动着，清液汩汩淌出，“您都快要把我给操射了。”  
她眼中的星火终于燎原。她蛇尾套索般把他拉近，全根没入操到最深的地方再拔出，速度快到将他也摩擦到将要燃烧起来。被讨伐的内壁不受控制地收缩，每一下抽插都从他屁股里带出淫水。他被俘虏，被征服，被彻底践踏。迷乱的喊叫从他喉咙里泄出。他颤抖的手像抓住什么但没有着力点，高举向天空，如家奴侍奉奴隶主，也似最狂热的信徒。他被肏得失去理智，肠壁越缩越紧，水却被越操越多，随着女神动作幅度的加大从两人的结合处中飞溅而出。他穴内被捣弄的咕叽作响，意识被神明的手无情撕扯，他听见自己不成调子的呻吟，他在讨饶，赞美，还是在哭泣？他随顶撞漂浮，模糊察觉肠壁内已然和他结为一体的异物的跳动。于是进攻者将他握紧，更残忍地苟责着他。男人眼前闪现转动的画面，耳畔响起嘈杂的声音。战马脱缰铁蹄错错，刀剑交接嗡嗡震鸣。冰冷的白液喷射在他体内，如水银和冰柱迸溅。灿白碎星雷电般炸裂开来。然后他坠入黑夜。  
这就晕了…？女神歪头。她以为人马的体质会很耐操。可能血统不够纯正吧。她缓缓抽出。男人似乎时刻牢记要取悦神，被肏晕了后面还一张一合地吮吸着她。渐软的阴茎啵地一声拔出。他的小洞被大量精液灌满，正向外吐着白液。她舔舐下虎牙，紧接着换了第二根。毕竟是蛇，咬下第一口就很难再松开。  
她化作人形，将昏迷的男人侧翻，抬高他的腿，将他压在石头上狠操着他。毕竟蛇尾举高太久也会累。男人挺乖，这点应该还受得住。说不定今天她能好好尽兴一把。可操了会，她有点失了兴味。男人大腿根一直在抽搐震颤，有些打乱节奏。而且男人失去意志的支撑后，内部的收缩欠了些许力度。她眼珠转转，右移些许，阴茎一分分蹭过他肠壁。男人浑身一抖，腿软倒在她肩上。她像个顽固地在夜里敲门的人，重重地反复叩击已被过度使用的腺体。男人腿被压紧不得动弹，腰腹挺弄扭动着悬空，不知是在躲避还是在追逐。  
应该是在迎合。女神对他身体的颤抖不以为意。继续以自己喜好的节奏摆腰。毕竟他的屁股正一耸一耸地向她的方向送。  
阿洛戈硬生生被肏醒。他先是没缓过神来，羞耻地胡乱低语着，双手捂住脸。但不出片刻他就里面配合地挤压着她了。女神起了兴致，又把他操出了两次精，最终也射在了里面。第二次抽出时，他后穴已被完全肏开了，可直接窥见微微外翻的艳红肠肉。他小腹酸胀坠疼，在女神上手抚摸红肿的肛口时呜咽着，几乎没力气了。  
女神的第三根阴茎比之前的大了一圈，抵住洞口的时候他开始哭。女神却心情很好，温柔了些：“你知道，我有三条尾巴的，每条尾巴有两根阴茎。蛇都是这样的吧？别急，这一轮快到一半了。”  
男人神志不清地求她，请愿她多用用别的地方，嘴，手，哪里都可以。  
女神思考了下。“既然如此，那给你装个阴道好了。你总会要用到的。”她将手覆在男人会阴。“虽然位置可能稍有偏差，但功能应该是一样的。”  
他呆愣住，似不能理解女神话语中的具体含义。表情震悚。不，不行。如果有了女性的器官，他会变成谁？他还会是他自己吗？  
“啊呀，没有弄清状况就来了么？”女神松开他坐下，同他面对面。“你是为了西涅赫塔的瘟疫自我奉献的吧。可这不是我所创造的灾厄，应该是我那该死——我至高的哥哥，天父大人和他小情人闹了点别扭，小情人一气之下前往世界边缘去了，顺便还为撒气，降下了这瘟疫。”  
“但你找上了我。我所能提供的就两种方法。第一，我分批以不会致死的剂量将灾厄注入你体内，你同其搏斗，前后四十九次就可完全化解。”  
“但若你有黄金般的意志和铁石般的心脏，还有第二种方法。我可将所有可能导致灾难的天地精华完全收集，凝结成种子，植入你的子宫内。只要你不让这个孩子受伤致死，灾厄就不会降临在这片土地上。”  
他毫不犹豫，“全知全能的大地之母，请您允许我选择第二种。”  
她眼波流转，眼底却幽深如亘古的红宝石矿洞，闪烁着金红光芒。“我料到会如此。但我要提醒你。这个孩子会是灾厄的化身。她将不能触摸凡人，不能同凡人相爱，性交，相伴到老。你愿意支付你不能偿还的代价么？”  
“我愿意。”男人漆黑的眼睛古井般平静。他已做好牺牲的觉悟。  
命运的齿轮互相咬合。  
她手复贴上男人阴囊和肛门之间的位置。高热几近将他撕裂。顷刻的炙痛后她挪开手掌，独属于女性的器官如同奴隶被标记时的烙印，印刻在他双腿之间。她调笑道：“你看，有了阴道的你不还是男人吗？”  
他喘息着大张着腿。后穴被女神的阴茎操干着，自己的手指把前面的窄小花穴塞满。他一开始情愿女神肏他前面，但龟头刚刺入些许他就疼得发抖。他恳求女神暂时屈尊再用后面凑合下，舔湿了根手指努力挤入陌生的生殖器官。阴道口还是很干涩，他咬唇，回忆着书本上的内容。明明是今天早上的事，如今却显得那么遥远。他小心翼翼地用另一只手撑开阴唇，带有老茧的中指碾上阴蒂。他逐渐把自己揉弄到喷水了。  
“很会嘛。”女神看他已经三根手指顺畅地抽插了，指缝间还被晶莹的蜜液润泽得发亮，点评一句，腰画着圈研磨着他的敏感点。男人被后面的摩擦蹭得通体发热，阴茎逐渐膨胀。他想让这折磨快些结束，手指加快进出没有什么感觉的阴道。  
“已经可以了。”  
“真的么？让我摸摸看。”女神像是对长在男人身上的阴道很感兴趣，没待他抽出，也伸了根手指进去东按按西摸摸。男人随她手指的曲张感到一丝排尿般的涨溢感，有些恐惧自己身体的反应。  
“是的，请您进来吧。我前面想要您。”  
“真的？”她的阴茎从肛门滑出，顺着股间磨蹭到湿润的阴唇，同时食指仍然在阴道里勾弄。“是前面更想要还是后面更想要？”  
他僵住，不知如何回答。突然他被手指压到一个奇怪的地方，就像是压水井被按住了活塞，他内部骤然喷出一股热液来，把他和女神的手都打湿了。  
“哈，找到了。”女神对他露出一个堪称恶劣的笑，让他怀疑自己面对的到底是神明还是恶鬼。“既然没有答案的话，那就都让我试试吧。”  
“…什么？”  
前后的穴口同时被两根冰冷的柱状物抵住，接触的地方圆圆的，是龟头的形状。不，不可能的吧…他喉结滚动一下。男人奋力用意志把身体钉住，但身体还是不由自主挣扎。他右手攥住左臂，压在胸膛上，勉强把自己固定在地面上。他还在被侵入，扩张充分的花穴紧包住闯进的阴茎，一点点吞入。后穴更不用说，龟头刚触上肛口就积极地把整根吃进去了。他的身体没有受伤，堪称淫荡地良好接纳了非人尺寸的两根阴茎，愉快地吞咽起美味来。真正抗拒的是他的心灵。他尚且无法接受自己完全被改造成承接神雨露的器皿。他身躯缩成一团，双手抱头，使人冰冷的麻木感往四肢扩散。  
“是我太冷了吗？”女神停下看他，异常体贴。“那我就变热些好了。”  
微凉的阴茎迅速变得滚热起来，同时肏过敏感带。他被烫得尖叫一声，大腿根止不住痉挛。  
“看来你很喜欢。那我就开动了。”她紧盯住他眼睫上刚被逼出的泪珠，封存已久的情绪蠢蠢欲动，啮咬着她为数不多的克制。她倾身压上男人，进得更深，尾巴垫在男人后面将他腰抬升，把他整个人对折起来，屁股举高，大腿拉开到极致，就像是专用来承欢的道具般。  
男人被填得很满，一前一后两个穴都被塞住，两根阴茎正隔着层肉膜互相摩擦。他小腹上被撑起肉眼可见的凸起，内脏都要被搅动得错位，但异样的充实和餍足从内心深处溢出，让他想索要更多。他随着女神撞击他屁股发出的拍肉声浅浅呻吟着，扭腰主动去追求极乐。  
女神见他一副被肏熟的样子，坏心又起，想看看男人的极限到底在哪里。她稍换体位，确保第四根阴茎常常擦过男人的前列腺。他被这接连的刺激弄得爽利，臀瓣夹紧好让侵略者多操操他最骚的地方。但他前面就因此放松下来，阴户大张方便她进出。她见男人粉色的阴唇完全充血，阴蒂勃起，饱胀在阴道口上像一颗坚硬的枣核。她伸手去捏弄，与阴茎同源的器官十分敏感，使男人内部渗出更多蜜汁。她于是先在阴道穹窿里抽插，进到更深，龟头撞上一个轻微翕张的小孔。  
男人吃痛，但绵软的身体使不上力。他讨饶般轻哼一声，示意女神她找错了位置。女神抚慰般握住他的阴茎。他的男性生殖器官首次被触碰，让他兴奋羞耻到发抖。然而他内部隐秘的部位又被撞了几次，那里极不情愿地开了个小口，浅浅含住女神的龟头吮吸，如同雏妓妄想用口交让尊客满足满足似的。  
他挣扎起来。他想起被抵住的是什么地方了。是子宫颈。他会坏掉的。  
女神挺腰，重重压过他后穴里的桃核，警告似的。他像尾鱼般弹起来，继而又瘫软下去。她的手也在动作，一手继续按压着被玩弄到红肿的阴蒂，另一手滑弄着他龟头边缘的冠状沟。男性与女性生殖器官上最敏感的两个部位被她以同样的频率和力度玩弄，尿意将他下腹撑得酸胀难忍，他一时分不清现在他用来获得快感的到底是哪里。男人腰部以下都又热又湿又涨，连绵的潮水袭来，间杂着子宫口被顶撞的尖锐刺痛，让他不知何时才是一个尽头。  
他感觉两根阴茎都开始弹动，心下庆幸。他终于向结束又前进些许，还保留了一丝清醒，没在性欲中完全迷失自我。他轻轻喘息，准备迎接女神的射精。  
然而女神突然加快了速度。不仅是阴茎，她两只手同时动作起来，指甲剐蹭已经到极限的阴蒂和龟头。刺在极度敏感部位的痛感此刻也被转化成了极乐，他尖叫着，腰挺高拉满得像待发的弓。但这样他也把下体向女神的阴茎上送了过去。女神的龟头终于肏进了子宫颈——那里因为反复戳刺已经变得柔软了。他痛楚地呻吟，双腿踢动着，肠壁随着前列腺被顶到不规律地收缩起来。三点的快感同时爆发，极乐的波浪般铺天盖地而来。但真正压垮他的，是子宫高潮。他瞳孔扩散，呻吟突然停滞了。被快速撞击的子宫颈抽搐，带动腹腔脏器被撑开的夹在两根巨大阴茎间的腹膜，同时震颤起来。他大张着嘴，彻底被这海啸般的高潮摧毁了。他窒息了好几秒，脸憋得紫红，喉咙里发出匀气的呵咯声。他终于找到了呼吸，但神智已经被这摧枯拉朽般的肉欲享受摒弃了。他大喊，哭泣，呻吟，尖叫，簌簌发抖。滚烫的精液射进子宫时他吃吃地笑了起来，阴茎抖动几下，喷溅出尿液。  
女神抽出时他还在淅淅沥沥地滴着尿液。肠道被连着三股的精液注满，已经塞不下了，白色的粘稠液体噗嗤噗嗤地像奶油般溢了出来。  
“你还挺经操的。”她长尾一甩，准备将男人带离污染的位置，男人刚被蛇尾缠上，就欲求不满般用腿夹住蛇身磨蹭了。  
“还有两个，加油哦。”男人模糊地嗯了一声，主动对她分开软绵的腿。  
“不过啊…我又再想来一轮了。有句话你听过吧？”她竖瞳转动：“蛇性本淫。一次是满足不了我的。”  
男人惨笑一声，低声下气地哀求她。有趣。曾有个故人说过人类比神明更为高贵，她不以为然。现在看来的确如此。为了生存和达到一定“高尚”的目的，人类是可以不择手段的。  
空气中浮动着紫茉莉的暗香。傍晚要来临了。  
“想用手？可以啊。不过天完全黑下来前要撸到我射出来。要不这两根会一起插在你后面哦。要继续和我做交易吗？”  
啊啊。男人听到煽情的话后穴不由自主地收缩。液体从肛口被挤出，不只是被射进去的精液，而是混杂了因情动分泌的淫液，此刻正顺着大腿根流下。  
已经到这个地步了，怎样都无所谓了吧。  
他说了声好。  
夜色笼罩。  
他在黑暗的遮掩下露出病态的微笑，随着后穴被撑大到极限发出破碎的欢叫。男人撑在女神的身上，手握住阴茎，身体起伏，将两根同时吞到身体里，结实的腰因愉悦而摇摆着。只要能让他立誓守护的人类获得救赎，他个人的所谓牺牲已经无所谓了。或者说，只要大多数人能幸免于难，少部分人的痛楚是无关紧要的。然而他真的痛楚么？他因极致的高潮脖颈向后仰去，两眼翻白身体抽搐，阴茎已经什么都射不出来了，前面的花穴代偿似的抽搐着，喷射出水般的透明液体。他潮吹了。  
然后他软倒在蛇的巢穴里，自愿吻上蛇的毒牙，迎接下一轮的官能刺激。这是他的献祭。男人的五感已经超载，他迷茫地睁着眼睛，看着阴影在身上起伏，伸出手去，拥抱住在他身上肆虐的怪物。他随肉欲沉浮，一会儿在冷海中溺水，海怪将他拖入至深的海底；一会儿被投入炙热的魂火，欲望将他焚烧殆尽。在这半梦半醒，半生半死间，天色已蒙蒙亮了。  
大地之母经一整夜的尽情放纵此刻神清气爽。她拍拍男人布满眼痕和干涸精液的脸。男人睁开的无神眼睛缓缓聚焦。  
“瘟疫…你说的种子…”  
大地之母轻笑一声，声音轻盈：“射在你里面了呀。”  
阿洛戈赶紧用手指塞到后面堵上，精液汩汩地从他指缝间流出。  
大地之母弹了下他脑袋：“笨蛋，被肏傻了？要堵也应该堵前面。”  
他随着自己手指拔出抽噎一声，手指复要塞到也被双龙过的花穴。  
“我没说真的要用手指堵。”大地之母拈下石壁上的一朵花，化作个长塞子。她轻轻分开他的腿，温柔地把塞子推了进去。  
“瘟疫应该已经停止传播了。病人会慢慢痊愈。天要亮了，那回见吧。”她俯身在他额头上轻啄一下，“我的祭品，这次你让我玩得很开心。祝你好运。”  
她促狭地对他笑笑，“如果你想要再召唤我，方法你已经知道了。”  
她随即像草叶上滴落的露珠，消失了。  
男人借着晨光找来放置在一旁的衣物。拖着酸软的身躯站起来。  
他得赶快回去。人们并不知道瘟疫已好转，人祭可能还是要照常进行。他要阻止这一切。  
他奔跑疾行连走带爬，心中默算时间。他首先要找匹马。如果是无人看管的最好。如果有人的话，那人不能知道发生的一切。那只有杀人灭口了。可这一路均是森林，哪里会有马？  
他脸上满是尘污，衣服被一路劳顿撕扯得破破烂烂，露出同女神欢爱留下的指痕。他已经两晚未睡了，也鲜少进食。但他不能停下。他已经无法停下了。  
他看到一匹马被拴在树上。他走上前去。  
“是您！”一个声音在身后响起。身后是什么东西落地的响动。来者逐渐靠近，欣喜地想触碰他的后背。“我听说您突然出发去了无人山谷。我很担心您，但又盼望您的好消息，所以来这里给您准备些礼物，没想到您提前回来了。您看，”  
她话还未说完，小腹就被他握在手里的匕首刺中了。他撑住无力的手臂，以施加更多扭转穿刺的力量。那人痛呼一声，软倒在地上。他回过头去，眼睛睁大了。  
“我给您摘了好多的花…”  
女孩仰倒在花海里。新折的翠绿花梗被鲜血染红。她手臂上戴着两串紫色的菖蒲花，绯红脸颊上凝结着一滴本是为了表达喜悦的晶莹泪珠，在升起的晨曦中，熠熠生辉。  
西涅赫塔曾几近成为一座死城。而今这片丰饶富足的土地一直受神的眷顾。


	3. 夜驰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少女与女神的一场夜驰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟来的一篇更新，下章完结  
> 字数有点多，大概7k剧情14k肉这样，总共2w+，望各位食用愉快www  
> 预警词：过激背德（各种意义上的亲子丼），3P，轻微人兽，轻微秽物描写，开放式性关系暗示

“佐伊、医药的女儿，这是前月病患、回赠的葡萄。”助手闯进高塔，上气不接下气，扯着嗓子高喊了几声。天已黄昏，他正下山时被一个体格健壮的农夫拦住，硬是要将篮子塞给他，托他带给治好重病妻子的医使。助手本想劝他明天再来，但农夫执拗，说这是最好的一批，且把用以保持水分的白布掀开，展示给助手看，恳求他帮这个小忙。葡萄的确很好。紫红色的圆珠饱满紧实，表面蒙层雾般的白霜，新摘的断梗青翠欲滴，透着甜蜜的清香。他只得接下，劝告农夫以后早些送来，就一路疾走，向山上赶。助手叉着腰，好不容易将气喘匀，见没人回应，只得将果篮轻放在高塔的最底层。他隔空叮嘱几句要趁着新鲜吃掉，也不管对方听到没有，便匆忙跑走了，唯恐窥探到什么秘密。  
助手后脚刚踏出门，一位男子就凭空出现了。他几近赤裸，只在腰间围一块长巾，刚沐浴过的濡湿卷发蒸腾着热汽，水滴从他肌肉虬结的后背滚落，如飞鸟掠过高峰的山脊。他挑眉，盯着那篮葡萄，歪了下头，密谋似的露齿一笑。他顺手将闻声爬来的小蛇抄起，稳稳放在肩上，拎着果篮，就往楼上去了。  
尹亚立在门前，轻叩两下。“佐伊，是我。”这句话几乎无意义。在这个时候拜访女子闺阁的，也只能是幽会的情人。  
“进来。”他勉强将溢出唇边的笑意压住，嘴角噙着抹雀跃，将门在身后合上。女孩慵懒地斜倚在榻上，雪般晶莹的发软垂在单薄的肩头。前几周酷暑，正是疾病高发期。即使有助手和志愿者帮忙，她也前后忙活得脚不沾地。等稍闲下来，早已全身酸软得不想动了。前几年虽然也如此，但可能因为今年情形稍有变化，就格外懈怠起来。至于始作俑者嘛…她张开双臂搂住环来的胳膊，蜷缩在神的怀抱里。  
“累坏了？”尹亚下巴还没抵上女孩头顶，她就往下一缩躲开，后脑勺埋在他胸膛上。“会很重。”她小声抗议，含糊地嗯了一声算是回答他的问题。他失笑，腿分开，让她靠得更舒服些。神子起初并没有预料到女孩会喜欢和他身体接触。他清晰记得第一次，当他突然拉住她的手，她是恼怒乃至恐惧的。但当他在神殿的少女柱后偷窥而被地母强推一把，狼狈栽倒在女孩足前时，她竟露出丝惊喜的犹疑来。她近乎欣悦地许了他忐忑的请求，先是试探地轻点，然后是若即若离地抚摸，最后用灵巧的手指，湿润的唇舌，和灼热的性器，将他上上下下，里里外外都摸了个遍，细致透彻如同面前的是自她出生以来所触碰到的第二个生灵。情热的酥麻闪电般从尾骨窜起，尹亚轻咳一声，以掩饰骤然沙哑的嗓音。  
“助手说病人送了葡萄。”神力载着水流，在篮中绕了一圈。他捻起颗洗净的葡萄，轻轻按在女孩的嘴唇上滚动，将那苍白的唇瓣染上丝水色，“你是想先吃葡萄，还是先吃…嗷！”佐伊咬住他的手，将葡萄卷入口腔。尹亚做作地痛喊出声，在破碎果肉喷出的汁液飞溅到皮肤上时又心猿意马起来。女孩珠贝般的白牙轻碾着他颤抖的手指，听他大呼小叫，轻笑一声，舌尖画着圈轻柔地舔舐上指节的交界处。神子被她肏了两月有余，敏感点彼此都心知肚明，因而这微小的挑逗就让他的身体自发有了生理反应。她变本加厉，咬住一小块皮肉吮吸，如猫崽含住饲者的手指，以充母亲产奶的乳头。  
再次相遇后不久，神子就爬上了她的床。这是教导者严加禁止的堕落。但自从尝过情爱的甘美，两人就一发不可收拾。她也说不清将他们粘连的是什么。也许是因为身陷肉欲的泥泞沼泽，所以她裹足不前，甘愿与同样被困的神抵死缠绵彼此镶嵌；亦或是血脉，禁忌，欲望被长久禁锢后的叛逆，孤独，迷茫，向过去咆哮以打碎被塑造的自己。但她知道不止这些。她会亲吻他狂乱的喘息，在释放的一刻彼此相拥全身震颤，任由他紧勒住自己仿佛要将她镌刻在身体里，射在他痉挛的湿热内部时她心中也会翻涌着微妙的热意：满足，成就感，细碎的安心与幸福。这不仅仅是意乱情迷。  
“佐伊，佐伊…”神子被她舔弄得心痒难耐，俯身嗅她带着椰奶和无花果叶香的细软发丝，灼热的鼻息喷在她的后颈上。“让我亲你…”女孩缩缩脖子。暧昧的呢喃如初熟的麦浪，裹挟着阳光与热风席卷而来，时起时歇，让她也不禁心旌摇曳。  
女孩这才止了戏弄的心思。“不行。”她松开牙齿，吃吃笑着，躲过神子作乱的唇，身体下滑，半躺在他的大腿和扶手间。“你的母亲今晚要来接我。”尹亚翻了个白眼，脸都皱在一起。与女孩“幽会”的不只是他，大地之母借教导的名义，夜里常带她出去。他起初还试图同自己的母亲抢夺，但发觉女孩逐渐敞开心扉，笑容转暖如冰雪消融，也就松了手。他复揪下颗葡萄撕开表皮，拇指蹭过食指上整齐的牙印，手指猛然捏紧，紫莹的果实骤地迸裂。但他仍然很不爽就是了。  
“啊——”脸颊被捏住，他下意识张开嘴，一颗圆粒便滑进口腔。尹亚吞咽口唾沫，不去想平常含住的会是什么，低头看她。女孩捏根手术用的洁净探针，一划一挤，果肉就滚落而出，快且完整。  
“你好厉害。”他逮住再次伸来的手，在手背上烙下一个吻。“你什么都会。”  
佐伊被黏糊得直甩手指，“这不是什么了不起的东西。很快就能学会。小时候我父…”  
她骤然沉默，嘴唇闭紧将尾音夹断。这是尹亚第一次听她提及父亲这个词。他将女孩搅到怀抱里晃动，推摇篮一般，“嗯…除了我的嘴，你想不想把葡萄塞进别的地方？”  
“噫。”女孩苍白的脸晕上突兀的粉红，“不能浪费食物。”  
“我亲爱的，我是指我的手里。”  
“……”  
两人笑闹一阵，直至夜幕低垂，木星逆行，铿锵的马蹄声由远及近。  
神子撇撇嘴，如被抢走嘴边的骨头。“对了。”他抖落出件蓝紫色的半透明精织亚麻长衫，布料上用金线刺绣着几何形的图案，别有各色宝石镶嵌的黄金胸针，因用橄榄油处理过，闪着润泽的暗光。“晚上外面凉。”墙体洞开，大地之母驾着二轮带篷马车而来，裙裾随猎猎晚风飞舞。她勒住缰绳，饶有兴味地看神子缠着女孩撒娇，如一只在主人脚边转圈的小猎犬。他终于如愿以偿地讨要到一个吻，虽然是在额头上。  
“改日再见，尹亚。”女孩拉住女神的手，跨上马车，将长衫扯直后坐下，避免压皱布料。这是惯例。神子从没被允许在她的床上过夜。  
女神挥动长柄的马鞭。马打了个响鼻，小跑一阵，随即在天空中疾奔。风扬起两人的发。  
她们的夜驰开始了。  
黄昏已经逝去，夜慢慢地亮起来。一钩新月冉冉升起。在疏枝的后面，荧荧闪烁着几点寒星。佐伊托腮，望着远方的景色出神。湖泊如镜，反射晦暗的月光。她看见山川，平原，松树的末梢。马蹄踏着澄澈的夜色，步调落下时是寂静无声的。但风吹动松针沙沙作响，同不知何处传来的细碎摩擦混杂在一起。或许是星屑落下的声音。夜渐深，狗已经不再叫了。森林里间而有几声秧鸡的咕噜和鹌鹑的高鸣。纵使已经乘着女神的马车周游过几遍，每次她还是会因这梦般的夜晚沉浸在心灵的震颤中。夜晚与夜晚之间是多么的不一样啊！在她人生前十几年，每逢失眠，她就对着床边那缕苍白的月光幻想她从未有机会细看的景象。但自从偷跑出去过一次后，天窗被关上，连月光也不再有。夜晚便只是黑色的夜晚。  
“在发呆？”女神探出食指，在她眼前晃晃，莹玉般的面颊上微漾起酒窝。  
“我只是在想…这像是我最狂热的梦境。”  
“你认为这是梦么？”  
“如果是的话，我希望永远不要醒来。”少女望向女神的眼睛，双眸里烛火摇曳，灿烈又容易熄灭。“神会做梦么？”  
女神愣怔，如坠梦中。片刻后她才回答，声音悠远如易碎的幻觉。“这取决于你如何界定。大多数神会认为睡眠中的图景是记忆，亦或预言。”  
“那我还是更喜欢仅仅作为梦的梦。这样醒了之后，就可以什么也不用再想。”她自然地靠上女神的臂膀，两条纤细的腿在长衫下摇摆晃动，倒像是个孩子。女神搂住她的肩，抖动缰绳，示意马走慢些。“和我讲讲你的故事。”虽然她已经从她父亲那里交换到了相关的记忆，但叠加上女孩的讲述，也许可以还原出一个更完整，全面的视角。  
“好吧，毕竟你跟我讲了好多故事。那作为回礼…”  
她们一同顺着记忆的水流，溯回善举与罪行共同铸成的源头。第二幕开场，各演员归位。  
父亲形象的破碎是从稚鸟发现他说谎时开始的。从这一刻起，他便由守护神降格为了监禁人。但在此之前，他的话语是规范，是绝对律令，是合乎自然的准则。  
故事还要从西涅赫塔那次令人闻风丧胆的大瘟疫讲起。一位勇士不忍见人民受苦，以自己的身体作为祭品，同掌管冥界的大地之母做了交易。  
“我可将所有可能导致灾难的天地精华完全收集，凝结成种子，植入你的子宫内。只要你不让这个孩子受伤致死，灾厄就不会降临在这片土地上。”  
勇士不假思索地同意了。这会是损失最小的方案。但拯救大多数人的背后，有一个小小的纰漏。这个孩子会是灾厄的化身。她将不能触摸凡人，不能同凡人相爱，性交，相伴到老。相比他人的生死存亡，这似乎是微不足道的事情。于是勇士颔首。交易达成，勇士成了被歌颂的圣人，圣人手上牵着狗绳。狗绳另一端是他诞下的不祥子嗣，被诅咒的天生恶人。  
沙漏倒转。  
“大人，您怎么回来…大人！”阿洛戈的贴身仆人被夜归的主人吓了一跳。他服侍主人多年，即使在征战中也从未见过阿洛戈这般狼狈的样子。主人上身罩着一件不知从哪来的女式长袍，扣子扯得七零八落，破破烂烂的内衬从缝隙里露了出来。裤子几乎磨损成了长条，膝盖布满青紫的瘀血，小腿上凝结着黑灰泥水，暗红血渍与不知是什么的白斑，让人怀疑他是一路爬回来的。他也的确没看到马。他想去扶住摇摇欲坠的主人，但阿洛戈像是应激般地哆嗦着，躲闪间向后栽倒，慌忙抓住门闸的手掌被倒刺扎破，鲜血浸湿了木纹。  
“去告诉国王。有解决的方法了。”阿洛戈的声音嘶哑低沉，如砂纸被过度使用后摩擦的噪响。  
“可大人，现在已是深夜了，而且您需要休息…”  
“快去。”阿洛戈剧烈地咳嗽起来，捂住嘴像是在抑制干呕。仆人不经意看见了兜帽下的半边脸。布满红色血丝的眼睛像烧尽的炭灰，空茫看不出任何情绪，但这双眼睛笔直地看向前方，仿佛虚空中存在着他生存的唯一目标。仆人不由自主地打了个寒颤，低声说是，然后退下。他想到了荒野上死死盯着腐尸的秃鹫。但他说不清男人此刻像是委地的腐尸，还是盘旋的秃鹫。  
阿洛戈随即发了七天的高烧。但西涅赫塔却在复苏。国王说，是我的朋友，阿洛戈，赢得神的青睐，拯救了我们。死寂的街道上人们再次聚集，劫后余生后的他们互相交谈。死敌在此刻都成为了同生共死的朋友。有人说，他是圣人。有人诵，感谢神！有人问，姐姐怎么没有回来？有人答，至少我们还活着，这就够了…众人筹款出力，修建神殿与圣医院。七月过去，建筑初具雏形，阿洛戈却称有使命在身，请示暂时离开。国王准许，特赐仆从，衣裳和马匹。阿洛戈带着随从们而去，三月后独自回来，牵着一匹瘦马，怀里抱个沉睡的婴儿。那女婴不似凡人，毛发皆白瞳色湛金，不足百天却异常乖巧，偶尔从睡梦中醒来也是睁大眼睛，安静地吮吸着手指。世人皆称她是神启的子嗣，越发敬重将她带回的男人。阿洛戈失去了仆人，便搬进新修的圣医院，抚养女孩，治病救人。圣医院的实际管辖权也逐渐转移到无私奉献的男人身上。  
“大人，这是刚煮的羊奶。”新来的助手是被男人从瘟疫手中救下一家里的小儿子，他姐姐以往常来医院做工，这次医院新招人手，他就自告奋勇来帮忙了。  
“提…提到门外放着吧。”男人正抱着婴儿在房中踱步，不经意间旧日贴身仆人的名字差点脱口而出。  
“好的！”男孩放下木桶后就跑远了，凉鞋在走廊上拍得叭叭作响。  
阿洛戈盯着怀里温软幼小的婴孩出神。它最近吐奶频繁，夜半常常惊厥，好在经过训练后不怎么哭，不至于惊动周边。  
一旦杀过无辜的人后，他的心肠就格外硬了，甚至可以说是得心应手。经过那些人的死亡也不全是他主动造成的。当时他已稍有些显怀，宽大的衣服遮不了多少时日。于是他匆忙请辞。同行的随从算上他自己，共有十二人整装待发。他起初想在一个境外的镇子待产，远离他守护的土地。但随着他们前进，事情变得诡异。到达第一个补给站，他身边的人通通患病，一开始人们以为是瘟疫卷土重来——经历过灾难的人总有些过度紧张。但所幸只是稍微咳嗽和发烧。他命令随从停止驻扎，日行三十里。他们不知道要向何处去，但格外信任他。情况渐渐不可控制。毒蛇带走一人；山火使得两人重伤不治；因走得太急误入沼泽，三人深陷难救。剩下四人嘴唇颤抖祈求神的仁慈，说他们听闻有近路，提议改走沙漠。贴身随从，提亚斯，同他们相识，极力说服他。然后行队迷了路，还遇到流沙。一人掉进细软的温柔陷阱，阿洛戈喝令他保持静止，但他无法冷静，大叫救命，出于求生本能手脚狂舞，反而越陷越深。另外三人是他情同手足的发小，准备组成人链去拉。  
“我命令你们放手。”  
“可大人，不是谁都像您那样…”铁石心肠。  
他们见他一路上果断放弃蒙受苦难的同伴，内心已经动摇，此刻正悄然孕育着怀疑与愤懑的星火。  
阿洛戈本来剑已出鞘，但瞥见提亚斯胆怯惊恐的面容，按在柄上的手又收回。  
“大人，我们可不可以也助他们一臂之力…？您还记得十年前我们驻扎在山崖的那次么，我掉入溶洞，是您力排众议亲自救我出来。”  
“不，提亚斯，这不一样。”  
“但当时是您说的，不放弃希望，不放弃每一个人。我愿此生跟随您，不仅仅是因为您救了我的命…”  
“他活不了。去救他，你们也会死。”阿洛戈打断提亚斯的话，向排好队形下探的三人喊话，脸色阴沉。  
“不去试试怎么知道！”他们几乎都要摸到好友的手了。  
颤抖的两手交握。  
“我尊敬的大人，阿瑞斯，你也看到了吧，只要抱有希望，我们是可以做到的…”最尾端的人沉腰使力，从牙缝间挤出丝费力的嘲哂。人链一厘厘向上移动。  
提亚斯也试图伸出手去，然后他被一把拽开，几乎是被拉扯着向后拖行。  
“大人！”提亚斯难以置信的高喊声被尖叫淹没。那三人狂呼着，温柔的，细软的，闪烁着耀眼光芒的绵沙吞噬了他们，沙漠的亲吻蔓延上腿，腰，和肩膀。他们以仰泳的姿势手脚奋力划动，但没有漂浮，而是下沉。他们干吼的嘴里是沙子，翕张的鼻孔里是沙子，通红的耳朵里是沙子，大睁的眼睛里是沙子。沙子，沙子，沙子。他们眼睫上结着厚厚的金粒，细碎的有形抚摸盖过了发旋，将迷途的孩子们领入黄金与钻石堆砌的温柔乡。他们在金被下成了沙浇筑的盐柱，在自然的怀抱里永久风干。  
“提亚斯，提亚斯。人类是有局限性的。”阿洛戈面无表情，凝视着刚刚吞噬了四条生命的平静沙面。“你就将我之前的狂言当做虚妄罢。”  
他们两人穿越了沙漠，抵达目的地。他对提亚斯坦言了部分实情，包括他孕育着孩子的这件事，但未提及它乃灾厄化身。提亚斯虽诧异，还是贴心照顾他，且守口如瓶。临产日近，他坚持不请助产士，只要求提亚斯烫了剪刀与方巾，令他除了送热水外不准进入。他服了罂粟，天仙子和曼德拉草根混制的药剂，躺在产凳上。  
宫缩，阵痛，四个时辰的开指。  
冷汗，裂痛，晕眩与如释重负。  
奇怪的是，他现在已经不记得自己如何完成生产，包扎，剪断脐带，及清理后续的所有繁复步骤的。貌似记忆中只剩每次呼吸后接踵而至的重锤感，与水钟的滴滴答答。  
清理后续……  
记忆碎片的边缘骤然清晰。  
阿洛戈睁开眼，提亚斯坐在他床边的椅子上睡着了。他骤然坐起。  
“啊…原来是您醒了。”提亚斯抖动一下，打个了哈欠，眼睛下挂着两轮浓重的黑眼圈。  
“是个女孩，长得很可爱。不过昨晚她哭了一夜…我把她哄睡了，抱到婴儿床里，诺，就在那边。”他指着不远处的木架摇篮。  
“你抱了它…？”阿洛戈愕然地望着他。  
“别紧张。我听到异常响动才进来。您那个时候昏迷了，她倒是被包裹着，正在一边哭。不过她现在很好，睡得挺熟。”  
“你抱了它。”阿洛戈像是没听见他的话般喃喃自语，手疲惫地遮住脸。  
“您好好休息吧，大人。我去镇子上打听有没有人可以哺乳。”  
“别去。”  
这之后的记忆又遗失了，被吞噬在意识的暗流中。  
疾病，迅猛的疾病。小范围的，发作在与女孩有直接肢体接触的人身上。知道这一切的，除了自己，没有人活下来。  
被私自请来的乳娘，提亚斯，他的仆人交付家书的信使，追查到的经手者，和一切可能揣测出蛛丝马迹的人。  
虽然其中大多数精力充沛体格康健，但知道这一切的，除了自己，没有人应该活下来。  
清理后续。  
他因这一系列事变也摸清了作为厄运寄宿体的婴孩具有的能力，当即开始思考对策。和普通人有肢体接触，可导致其风寒感冒出疹子，体液接触轻则卧床，重则会使对方身患重症。长期的触碰可能会导致死亡。他倒是没什么明显症状，除了偶尔的思维断裂和晕眩。它不能被杀死，否则会招致降临在他人身上的深切灾祸。因此这个选项被首先排除。隐居？但他答应过自己的母亲。况且，西涅赫塔需要他。那他只有将它驯服到完全顺从。仅仅是作为宠物或帮手还不够，猫狗饿极尚会啃食死去主人的脸，鸬鹚和鹰更像是被消磨而非被驯服。它需要对他所信奉的教条虔诚。这样的话，即使在他因意外失去对它的控制，它也能发自内心地以被教导的方式爱着人类。  
于是他进行对它的“教育”，通过信息控制与行为干预的手段，将它萌生的不合意人格打碎后再重塑。他是仁慈的父亲，冷厉的正义，手握实然和应然的双头权柄。  
他借父爱之名，凭仁爱之义，施与它惩罚与规训。  
“咕呜。”怀里的婴儿打了个奶嗝，松开装有羊奶的乳房状陶罐，红润的脸在他胸前蹭蹭，因微笑咧开的嘴里露出四颗乳牙。  
“Ta，da，mama…”它刚吃饱，此刻对男人尤其依恋。小手抓住他的衣襟，含混不清的声音里间杂着咯咯的笑声。阿洛戈并没怎么回应，而是将它轻放在一块摊开的方巾上。它刚会爬，正是蹒跚学步的年龄，对万物都充满好奇。  
婴儿向方巾外，它所未知的世界爬出一步。刺耳的轰鸣接连炸起。阿洛戈提着铜钟，另一手拿着敲打用的小锤。婴儿被猛兽咆哮般的怪声吓得颤抖，圆溜溜的眼睛睁大，淡金色瞳孔收缩。它向后退行，蜷缩在它所知的安全区里。  
助手在侧廊里隐约听见尖叫和啜泣，随即声响闷窒，应该是婴儿被哄好了。小儿夜啼是很正常的事情。不过阿洛戈真是位耐心的父亲，这月孩子每天都要哭上一场，也没见他发脾气。他这么想着，提脚走开。  
“父亲，助手说晚餐已准备好了。”女孩十余岁的年纪，但举止恭敬有礼，与成人无异。她遥遥对刚行医回来的男人致意，神色隐在面纱下，疏离看不分明。  
阿洛戈解下鹿皮长袍上的角扣，与女孩年龄相仿的男孩从一旁窜出来，主动接住外套。阿洛戈脸上漾起笑涡，摸摸他的头。男孩是国王的独子，当年险些在瘟疫中丧命。国王日后感激他的恩情，但阿洛戈搬入医院后不愿接受任何多余的赏赐，他便只有遣自己的儿子来作兼职的童使。与其说出力帮活，不如说这是昭示国王信任的象徽。阿洛戈明白这点，从未严厉要求过男孩做任何重活。王子这时正缠他练剑，他也欣然同意了。  
“好的，好的。今天我们去山后练。”王子厌倦了练剑场，吵吵着要另寻个新鲜地点。阿洛戈顺着他的话头，大手拍拍男孩的肩，示意他去拿剑。  
“佐伊，你先去梳洗。饭后我要检查这周晚课的内容。”  
女孩正攥着裙摆发怔，听见自己名字回过神来，慌忙低头应是，绕行离开。  
她从小被禁止出门，即使在封闭的医院内，活动的范围也是有限的。父亲给出的理由是接触他人会造成伤害。她随着年月的增长，越发健康茁壮，因而思忖这伤害并非显著作用于她本身的。或者，和他人接触会折损自己的寿命…？但她没有相应的度量衡，只得尽量避免一切可能的触碰，听父亲的话，不踏出大门一步。这也是父亲想要的。她不敢细想另一个可能，即使这是显而易见的——被伤害的会是其他人。父亲一直教导她，要爱人类，爱所有人。伤害无辜的人是有罪的，若犯罪行，会遭父亲的背离，众人的唾弃，天神的诅咒，和良心的谴责。仅仅是想象可能的后果，她就感受到理智的晕眩与心脏的烧灼。  
她回房，摘下面纱静坐，仍陷在思绪里。铜镜里的稚嫩面容晕染开来，如一颗早熟的白化草莓，缀有因晒伤而得来的淡红籽实。  
门缝轻掩。门外有一双眼睛。  
王子本是去拿剑，鬼使神差跟随她到了门前。他本是活泼好动，有恃无恐的性子，一切都想探个究竟，一切都想得到。他自然好奇女孩为什么蒙着脸。难道她长得很丑？他禁不住好奇心，暗地里窥视。  
他恍惚间以为自己见了水仙女。并不是被作为神之血脉供奉的正统一派，而是吟游诗人口中带有情色意味的，会唱着魅惑歌谣，将牧羊人引诱至河边溺死的曼妙少女。王子眯眼，端详女孩的玲珑侧脸。她既破碎又完整。似供奉女神像坍塌后残余的断指，像异教邪神墙画上剥离下的镶嵌玻璃块。皮肤白且薄，似最好的珐琅，因而眼尾的娇粉异常明显。他瞄到她雪花片般的睫毛眨动，赶紧缩回脑袋，踮起脚，试图静悄悄离开，但心跳却如暴雨前轰炸的雷鸣。  
少年人的爱单纯且炽烈。他酝酿机会，偷找女孩聊天。刚开始他有些心虚，总觉自己在行窃。但一天他经过阿洛戈的门前，听见从未有过的女性轻笑，和男人暧昧的讨饶与喘息。随即那位不知名的女人每周黄昏都来，阿洛戈次次都囿于房间，第二天的清晨都难能出门。圣人尚且交欢，凡人亦可求爱。他大胆起来，甚至趁女孩父亲忙碌，攀爬外墙翻越小窗来同她讲话。女孩一开始推拒，但也日渐对他口中的故事起了兴趣，侧耳听他吹嘘自己的奇特历险与窗外的美妙景致。  
“和我出去玩吧，佐伊。就一次，我带你骑马。去看山，湖泊，草地和落日。”  
她摇头。但梦里都是霞光。她曾在窗口远远望见过夕阳没入远方的山，但男孩告诉她，当晚霞投射在湖心，波光粼粼，灿金和蓝紫会交相辉映。她正听着，淡金色的瞳突然对上男孩闪烁着亮光的紫罗兰色眸子。她移开视线。  
“记得不准碰我。不然我父亲会发火的。”她声音战栗，藏在手套下的纤白手指抓紧男孩拴在窗沿的绳子。她第一次踏在大地上，第一次骑马，第一次嗅到山，湖泊，草地的气息。他们隔着三尺，坐在一起看落日。她眼眶盈满泪水，抱住发颤的腿，心脏如首次离笼的雀鸟，颤抖着翅膀生疏地扑飞。她从未想过，世间有这么多的光与彩。  
蝴蝶衔了她脸颊上挂着的露珠，停驻于她的嘴唇。她惊跳而起，将男孩一把推开。  
最终赶来的父亲将他们找到。王子当晚被父亲带走诊断开药。即使如此及时，他仍然大病一年。父亲之后严厉斥责了她，罚她在自己清空的小屋里关禁闭。小窗封紧，天窗闭严，没有书本，光亮，人语，水滴声，只有一床被褥与硬硬的床。任何人她都不得见，助手也不例外。每日送饭的都是父亲，连他也不同她说话或是直面，而是将面包和水隔着门的抽板放下后就离开。她每日有两餐，被准许去一次厕所，她便倚靠这些来计时。父亲同她说的是一月，但不知为何仅过一周，她便被放了出来。但她并不觉感激。明明是对方枉顾她的意愿，未经准许就亲吻上来，受惩罚的却是她。她跟在父亲背后，恍惚地走，腿脚虚浮。眼睛被烛光灼得发疼。为什么夜晚都这么亮？她自言自语。大声的。自己和自己说话太多，音量就难以注意。  
父亲并未回头，而是说对方如何做不重要，要做好自己，举止规矩。  
做好自己。举止规矩。她抿紧唇，为不能控制声音掩藏情绪而感到羞耻与恶心。眼泪不受抑制地落下，砸在地面上。蜡烛太亮了。她又听到自己的声音。是她在说话，还是她的想法？她苍白，指甲坑洼不平，表皮剥落的手指绞在一起，胃酸上涌欲呕。她这一周并未进食多少，瘦得脱了形，肠胃也饿出了毛病。  
阿洛戈叹息一声。吹熄了手中的蜡烛，轻握住她的手，因察觉到逃脱而握得更紧。他领她去深夜独设的餐桌。  
父亲与她的关系突然“正常”起来。并不是平滑切入当下时间节点的“正常”，而是粗制滥造的亚麻布被抽离拆开，重新施以加捻和卷线，对着新的图案精巧缝制般的“正常”。鼓励，赞扬，温暖怀抱，亲昵的聊天，询问她的喜好。抚摸头顶的大手，不带惩罚的悉心教导，将药草带回供她识别同医书对照。不是这样的。不该是这样的。这仿佛宣告父亲之前的行为都是虚假，可被轻飘飘揭过一笔勾销。不是父亲本意如此，而是她的记忆出了偏差。  
“不要抱我！”她终于在漫长的忍耐后崩溃。但她立刻懊悔自己的冒失。她是在重新招致父亲的残酷对待么？窄小房间的虚影在她的眼前晃动。自禁闭之后，她常夜不能寐，屋里必须亮盏小灯。不仅如此，每靠近那条走廊，她都会心悸目眩。  
阿洛戈举在半空中的手尴尬地放下。“佐伊，你想怎么做都可以。”他唯恐她误解，复又补充，“怎样对待我都可以。只要你能开心。”  
他欣慰地看见女儿首次对他主动张开手臂。他紧抱住她。  
佐伊圈住父亲的手被她自己捏得青白，指甲深深嵌手心抓破表皮。她又想吐了。  
王子恢复健康，医院运转正常，亲子关系缓和，城市欣欣向荣，事事正如人愿。但阿洛戈身体却不适起来，经常咳嗽和发热。这似乎是同女孩频繁拥抱所引起的。他虽是人马混血，比常人健壮得多，但还是受了女孩体质的影响。女孩和他同样意识到这个问题，逐渐变得沉默寡言，如一扇被蛮力撬开条小缝的门，又兀自关闭了。她将自己重新关在房间里，每餐由志愿者放在门外。无论何时，都自觉戴上手套，蒙着面纱，身穿长袍，睡觉都不脱下。阿洛戈近日因别事苦恼，分身不暇，觉得这也是一种理想情况。  
女孩十五岁那年，她的父亲发急病去世了。  
因身在深处的房间，消息经了好几人，才传到她耳里。她跌跌撞撞地奔跑，摔在门槛上，扶住门框才勉强站稳。她崴了脚，鞋也跑掉一只，但只来得及看到人们用担架抬着被白布裹着的尸体走远。她下意识想追，但在脚踏出点在地面上时紧急缩回，如踩到烧红的热炭。有人上前让她节哀，她却兔子般跳起躲开触摸，逃到医院深处。别人觉得她太哀痛，愈发同情她。  
女孩觉得一切都是因她而起。王子的病，父亲的死。一度想到自杀。但她想到，为何父亲没有在一开始就杀了她，而是让她存活？说不定她的死亡也会带来灾厄。海啸般的负罪感湮没了其他情绪和感觉。食物咽下后又吐出，她辗转难眠。但为了维持生命，她机械地强迫自己进食，求助手带来缬草制成的助眠药剂。  
她跌入睡眠。眉头皱紧，背后被冷汗浸湿，蜷缩成一团。  
她醒转，父亲站在他的床头。她抓住自己伸出的手，抑住眼泪，但声音还是溢出。  
“爸爸…”她之前只将他唤作父亲。  
如果他真的能回来，她便会爱他，正常地，忘却过去痛楚地爱他。  
“这是托梦。”他更先一步。  
他还是生前模样，倒让她平静了些。他赠与他一条小蛇，将西涅赫塔托付给她。这蛇可以帮助你治疗他人。他讲解使用方法，蛇蜿蜒爬上她的床铺。女孩惊恐地弹跳起来滚下床，浑身打颤：  
“…如果蛇再死去了怎么办？”  
阿洛戈心猛地抽痛。他张嘴，却仍在和她讲责任，赎罪，与对人类的爱。他说，因她的出生，有人死去（尽管因她生还的人更多）。  
“这是神赐的礼物，不同于人类，它不会受到影响。”  
“我做不到，父亲，我做不到…如果经我手治疗后的人死去了，我如何知道这是我的罪孽还是他们的命运如此？”  
“别想这些。尽力去做。”  
她泪流满面地接过小蛇，如接过自裁的利刃。  
阿洛戈走上前，想拥抱她。  
她下意识一躲后才反应过来：“这次你还会再因我而痛苦么？”  
阿洛戈愣怔着摇头。  
不过她还是不想拥抱。  
父亲哑然。摸摸她的头。女孩怀里紧抱着她唯一的伙伴，仍然发着抖。不像是受所爱之人触摸，而像是被加冕者低头戴上荆棘做的王冠。  
她出于赎罪心理，接手父亲的医院。但饱受质疑，毕竟她太小。一次伤病骤袭，夺走了国王的生命。国家陷入恐慌和低沉。窃语渐起。如果圣医在世，定能将国王救回。而今两者皆作古，以后该怎么办？继位的新王刚成人，力排众议，封了圣医院的地位，人们才抱着怀疑态度前去，且去的多是重病者，试图碰个运气。  
女孩格外谨慎。她平日住在据她请求新修的高塔上，只在看病时下来。女孩要求来者独自一人，穿过长长的，熏烟的昏暗走廊，以初步消毒。她并不露面，只是让小蛇爬到躺下的病患身上的相应位置，再开药治病。父亲一直教导的用药知识此刻派上用场。这套怪异的方法，她对外推说是神的旨意。人们康复，称赞她是健康的使者，医药的女儿，纷纷前来。她亦在研究病理中找到乐趣。但有些外伤甚至生产的人也向她求助。她惶然无措。她无开刀和缝合的经验，且不敢接触病人。如果手心出汗，后果应不堪设想。她只得暂且推辞，托助手找相关的医书自行学习，反复琢磨，但就是不敢上手，也缺能进行实际操作而不受伤害的对象。  
新任的国王对这位儿时的短暂伙伴很感兴趣。时不时来找她聊天，且特意在附近修建了祭祀神庙与剧场，供奉健康之神。她因国王的尊贵身份，不好推辞，只隔着熏烟浓雾和黑暗轻纱，听他讲外面的天，云，雨和雪。  
“为什么不肯再见见我呢？”  
“当时我还莫名生了场大病。不过现在的你肯定可以治好我吧。”  
“我想你也会寂寞。我建了神庙，广场和剧院，圣医院外种了菩提，月桂和各个时节的花。即使你不出门，也可以听到人们的声音，闻到花香。”  
“和我出去吧。坐着四匹马拉的车，只有我们两人——我们去看高山和大海，还有星星和月亮…”  
她差一点就再同他去了。但她只是沉默着，走进神庙的深处。  
国王最终与邻国的公主结了婚。女孩隔着高塔，眺望广场上流动的人群。国王说要为健康之神献上祝福，因而在此举行他们盛大的婚礼。那时是傍晚。夕阳下落，月亮初升，繁星满空，空气里浮动着茉莉的暗香。  
她们奔驰过高山和大海，停在一棵白杨树下，周遭盛开着金穗花。  
“我知道他就在下面。”佐伊未指名道姓，但女神与她都知道是谁。少女用脚探探马车座椅下被丝缎笼罩的空格，意料之外踢了个空。中间竟没有任何隔板遮挡。这意味着里面的人随时都可能因颠簸滚出来。“是这样吧。”  
“真聪明。”大地的母亲，冥府的掌管者柯昂丝笑盈盈地端详着女孩与她肖似的面庞。令她满意的是，她没有生气，亦没有悲哀，只是平静地直视自己的眼睛。  
“我观察到你对你父亲的身体感兴趣。”她平铺直叙地说了。  
“据我对他的浅薄了解，您光给出这个理由，并不足以说服他。”  
柯昂丝笑得更加愉悦：“的确如此。”  
“但他是个使命感很强的人，会自觉背负上枷锁，或者强加在恶者身上——即使恶者完全未意识到自己有罪。您只要抓住这一点，就让他心甘情愿做出‘奉献’。”女孩没有掩饰话语里的尖刻。“让我想想…如果您对他说，有一个陌生人，一个与你无关的生命，一个本应清白的灵魂，因你的私欲而诞生，因你以非人的要求被训练。你令它爱人类，但剥夺它与任何人相知相爱的权利，无法享受水乳交融鱼水之欢。它因背负的诅咒而痛苦，你却定要它活着，即使它身陷在这泥淖般的生活里，一天又一天，一年又一年，永无终结之日。那么，你要怎么弥补你犯下的罪恶？”她把所有亲昵的词汇有意无意地省略掉了，声音平稳，似在念神谕，唯独在末句的尾音里轻笑一声，像奋力浮上水面的气泡，最终轻飘飘地破碎了。  
因两月前觉醒，加上地母的陆续提点，她的听觉变得敏锐。她隐约可以听见男人肌肉骤然绷紧后摩擦麻绳的细响。啊啊，是心灵的看守挥舞鞭子的声音。  
“基本上全对。”女神歪歪头，“不过我只是向你父亲提及你的近况，他便主动提议补偿你。”  
少女不置可否：“劳烦您了。”她呼吸间喷出细小的鼻息，嗤笑似的。“不过恕我冒昧，我有些好奇他对补偿的定义究竟是什么？”  
“这你就要问你的父亲了。”  
少女领会到她反复提及直系亲属的称呼只是为了强化男人的愧疚心和责任感，也就一笑而过了。  
女神在白杨树旁幻化出一木刻的卧榻，拉着少女的手，两人坐下。她呢好地捏捏她的手心：“佐伊，如果你愿意，可以直呼我的名。我叫柯昂丝。”  
少女颔首，微凉的手指回握。  
女神莹白缟玛瑙般的足尖在地上轻点。赤裸的男人缓慢地从马车里爬了出来。他连在屈辱的情景下都像是受苦的圣徒，端得一副庄严肃穆。女孩俯看他靠近，突觉十分陌生。不知是因为久别，还是视角的缘故。自记事起，都是她仰视着男人。  
马车闪烁着金光，同马一同陷入土地中，只留她们两人所坐的睡椅。且位置离马车原来的据点有好几米，是最佳的观赏席。马车的消失似在提醒男人他毫无退路。阿洛戈因这变化所带来的想象双腿颤抖，但还是膝行而来，跪伏在女神的脚背前。  
女神亵狎地用脚趾勾弄缚住男人背部的四股麻绳，它们捆扎得很结实，深棕皮肤上被勒出几道红痕：“来，说说你的补偿是什么？”  
男人的喉结滚动一声。  
“别这么拘谨。”地母夹住绳索扯动，一脚踏在他肩头。男人直起背，迅速领会了命令。绳索因动作收紧，壮硕的胸肌被聚拢显出沟壑，如饱满的乳房。他下唇抿紧，眼睛躲闪着，看向一边。  
“过去。”女神补充了句，“不要再撒谎或隐瞒。”  
男人身躯缩紧，眉头紧皱，像是被席卷而来的回忆攥住。半晌他才开始动作。因手被别在身后，只得挺腰开腿，一步步挪至少女身前。佐伊既没发话，也没看他，而是抱着双膝，猫一般蜷缩在卧榻的靠背里。  
“请…请让我补偿您…”男人刚开口的时候舌头打结，言语异化以致谄媚。但他在疏离的话语体系下迅速熟练自在起来：“我愿意向您献上我微不足道的身躯。您可以用任何您想要的方式使用我，无论是肉体还是心灵。只要能让您缓解一丝长久以来的痛苦，我便感激不尽，心满意足。”  
随即是突兀的静默。他端端正正地跪着，纵使绑得像将宰的牲畜或待售的性奴，仍岿然不动如太阳神庙前的男子立像。女孩漫不经心的目光从他身躯上掠过，像扫视拙劣的单人剧。  
她突然微笑起来，不是嘲讽，亦非窃喜，而是被泡在蜜罐子里宠坏的小女孩才拥有的那种不谙世事，天真甜美的笑，“您的提议真好，但我不知道怎么做呀。”那笑容是从未属于她的，撒娇俏皮的声调也不是：“请您教教我吧，爸爸。”  
他的舞台程式崩塌了。这虚假的亲密如同望欲魔镜中的幽灵，不仅提醒了他作为父亲失职的罪责，还隐秘地在他耳畔轻语：看，你为了所谓的远大追求掐断了多么宝贵的幼苗啊！想想它原本能长出什么——爱，敬重，毫无保留的信任。这些你如今不能奢求得到的，从她母亲，或者其他任何人那里施舍的感情，当初在你的骨血身上唾手可得。它们应是多么的温暖。也许当初尚未完全燃尽的他本可以悄然伸手，呵护随风摇摆的烛焰，同时窃取光与热。但他亲手摧毁了这一切。现在再靠近，却太迟太迟。残烛与他都已经熄灭了。如今迎接他的，只有淬毒的冰冷利刃。而这利刃把他内里的固定戏腔和外现的机械动作搅得稀烂。他的身体原是自己的牵线木偶，只要隔着层幕布垂下驯顺的躯体，离高悬在空的灵魂远远的，他就自然安全，可以极尽本事卖俏，说些漂亮话，将身体许给别人肆意滥用。但一旦这残败衰竭的心萌生些许靠近所爱之人的念头，他的躯壳便爆裂了。光鲜外皮被支棱而出的碎骨撑破，露出填满稻草和败絮的腐烂内部。他的胸腔空空荡荡。  
男人卡了壳，嘴唇张合却憋不出声音。他一边慌忙地试图把散落开来的残肢碎肉捡起，重新粘连成崭新且坚不可摧的人形傀儡，一边只得靠点残留的本能徒劳地抓住些垂怜。他弯腰，信徒亲吻神明足下的土地般用嘴衔住她长裙的一角想给她口交。但她苍白小腿才露出一隅，男人就猛然惊醒后退几步，仿佛刚刚急切想吞下女儿阴茎的人不是他一样。  
女神一直在旁撑脸观赏，此时不禁发出喷笑。“真是个可怜的家伙。”她绕到他身后席地而坐，轻解了男人手腕上缠绕的绳铐。一双温热的手托住他的后颈。他皮肤上沁着层冷汗，如草地上润湿她裙摆的微凉露水。“做给她看。”  
阿洛戈无法扭头望向他的所有者寻求指引，而新的债主正嘴角噙笑，饶有兴味地盯着他。他只得攀住暗示，如抱紧洪水中飘来的浮木，向后仰倒，跌在女神怀抱做的陷阱里。她柔软的白臂如灵蛇般缠了上来，抚上他锁骨侧的麻绳。大腿内侧受了牵拉，粗大的绳结轻慢地摩擦着会阴。他颤抖的手青筋暴起，最终还是抱上了自己粘有泥土和草叶的膝盖，将健壮的大腿拉开，把下体完全展露在女孩眼前。  
女孩倒吸口气，掩饰为惊叹吐出：“哇哦。”  
和毛发肆意生长的手臂和胸膛不同，他下面被刻意剃光，如昭示他是专供人肏干的。阴茎被关在青铜做的笼子里，缩成可怜的一团。肛门因为双腿大张而露出条小缝。臀大肌上的股沟延伸，汇入腰窝的阴影中。她仔细打量着无关紧要的细节，如端详山脉，山谷与山脊。眼睛却游离着，避开正喷薄着欲望的热泉——初次窥见就让她难以自制而产生性唤起的中间部位——随着呼吸开合的湿润外阴。男人全身皆是被烈日炙烤后的深棕，是战士和劳动者的肤色。唯独阴唇是柔嫩的娇粉。透明的淫水从颜色更艳的阴道口淌出，尿道的小孔翕张，其上被皮褶包裹住的阴蒂不住抽动。这是神精巧的手工造物。  
“光是被看着就兴奋成这样了？”女神啄吻他酡红的脸颊与发烫的耳朵，吐息窜出的热气游蛇般钻进耳洞里。他说不出话，手又往会阴扣紧了些，跨过高高举起的双腿，掰住两瓣外阴唇缓缓拉开，以让女孩将正吐着热液的枚红小洞看得更清楚些。  
女孩搭在卧榻边缘的手猛地抓紧。掌心的细汗被抹在扶手上面。  
她伸出一腿，蹭掉凉鞋。她脚背白得透明，如新雕的象牙，依稀可见青色的血管。嫩藕芽般的小巧脚趾从男人勃起的阴蒂上粗暴碾过，借着淫水在入口浅浅戳刺。他雌穴里的软肉枉顾本人的意愿，蠕动着含住她的指尖。“我就是从这里被您生出来的么，父亲？”她有样学样，将打在会阴旁的绳结拨过来卡在穴口。女神低笑，配合地拉紧男人胸前的绳网。绳结立刻被喷出的一股清液打湿。他大腿根紧绷，也被溅得水淋淋的。  
“是、是的。”他如同患了高热的人，全身滚热皮肤泛红，说话也像是呓语：“如果佐伊你还愿意的话，请再进来试一试吧。”  
他极少唤她的本名，看来他现在的确脑子不怎么清醒。  
“我可敬可爱的父亲，您是忘记我说的话了么？”她声音突然冷脆如春寒中结冰的水面，但随即回暖化作温泉，让他在这骤变中发抖，疑是一场幻觉。少女用足尖挑起他的下巴，被自己身体里流出的爱液涂抹的那块皮肤迅速变烫，红晕蔓延到脖颈和脸颊。他头晕目眩。“我再重复一遍，希望您这次记清楚啦。”男人意识到她正隔着自己，与她的母亲兼他的主人对视，也许此时两人脸上正浮现如出一辙的微笑：“请教教我，演示给我看，您是如何被母亲的权杖鞭笞到流泪的吧。”  
广袤的平原泛起雾霭。奶白色的水汽闪烁着银箔的光辉，风吹动白雾如波浪激荡在大海。四下无人，万物入眠。漂浮在白夜中的只有间断响起的细微喘息，似一只脱锚的船破开水面。  
而她正驾着这艘船。船行驶在平静的海上，却经受着剧烈的，几乎将支架摇碎般的颠簸。船底同大海拍击，搅动起白沫，浪花飞溅。船滑入深夜，也坠向深渊。男人正跨坐在她的腰上起伏，背阔肌夹紧又舒展。  
他们已经肏了一会儿，男人前穴里淅淅沥沥滴落的液体在她大腿上聚成小滩。  
说来挺有意思，少女和她格外有默契。偶尔接下她淫词浪语的话头，便使男人备受羞耻和情欲的双重夹击。他理智处于煎熬中，身体却更贪念抚摸所带来的慰藉。动作时绳索勒紧的捆扎感，手指在他背脊上的轻柔勾勒，甚至阴茎在他体内将他翻搅开来的“抚摸”，都能让他发情。男人每随她挺腰，屁股就摇动得更为浪荡，肠壁收缩着，将她的阴茎吞入吐出，倒像是主动骑着主人驰骋的骏马。他此时如同经由炙烤后熟透的牡蛎，只用稍将他撬开一条小缝，肥美鲜甜的肉汁就全流了出来，吃起来格外得趣。  
至于为何他们偏偏用了背骑这个原本在她所喜好的性爱集锦里几乎最末尾的姿势，还要从一刻钟前讲起。  
他既被要求了在少女面前同女神做爱，紧绷的身体便在女神的怀中松软下来，像红透的苹果砰地裂开，外散着过熟的馥郁酒气。他支起躯干跪立着，牵起女神的手放在胸膛上，大腿并起，小腿却张开夹住女神的双膝，腰臀后送用腿缝蹭着女神的下体。女神颌角压在他肩上，手掌覆住他隆起的胸脯，三指捉住他才拆了环的乳头揉搓。平日里男人都戴着穿刺的乳链，稍一拉扯中间的银串他便能兴奋到乳头挺立，阴茎滴水。今天少了配饰，他反而更加敏感，情动难耐。男人颤抖着夹紧腿，沉腰在她半勃的阴茎上划圈。花穴里新出的水已将顶起的布料润湿至半透明，能清楚看见她的龟头是如何擦弄过男人的阴唇让他漏水并将他大腿蹭出红痕的。顺带一提，她也给男人的阴茎和阴蒂穿过环，作为床笫间他妥协后的奖励。但今天为了能让男人干干净净地取悦他自己的女儿，她特意取掉了所有的环，且一月都没碰他。不过现在看来，貌似适得其反。伪造的处子发起情来还是难逃骚货本性。她见少女双眼发直，盯着男人淌出奶汁的乳头。嗯…这是她个人的小癖好，不过看来少女也吃这套。女神舔舐着男人的后颈，手指同时掐捏他的乳头，玩弄男人张开的乳孔。像是真的被人吸吮般，几股白浆从他的乳头里喷出。男人夹紧大腿，腰不断震颤，雌穴贴着她前端收缩，水都隔着衣服渗进来了。她心头发痒，于是作乱般揪高他乳尖捻动，腰部以几乎难以察觉的幅度迅疾上顶。纵使长裙的布料再好，相较隐秘处的皮肤也是粗粝的。此时的磨蹭就如长着老茧的手指紧摁阴蒂快速揉擦，几下就让男人呜咽出声。他如刚呛了口水浮上海面的人再度被水妖拖进水里，还未怎么挣扎就脱了力软倒在她身上，湿软的洞口隔着层纱裹住她的茎身痉挛。这就高潮了一次。她暗笑今日男人格外敏感，用被乳汁沾湿的手指伸进男人张开的口腔，夹弄他软绵无力的舌头。  
少女的视线随女神的动作痴痴移动，撞上双含笑的眼睛。她惊得一抖，意识到自己失态，忙用交叉的手指捂住半边脸颊，耳朵都烧红了。虽说要看，但还是会害羞啊。真可爱。男人也是，看向一边的涣散眼神中只有三分可推给高潮后的迷乱，剩下七分应全是羞耻。  
她并不打算逗弄少女，但思及如何亵玩男人，心中又生了个坏主意。  
女神将手指从男人的湿热口腔里抽出，转而环住他结实的腹部。身体前倾，圆润莹白的乳房压在他后背上。阿洛戈对女神突来的紧密拥抱有些抗拒，咬住舌尖以防被迷了心窍。但女神刚咬住他的耳廓舔舐吹气，他便软了腰，原本被咬住的舌此时不禁舔舐着上颚。  
“阿洛戈，我最亲爱的小马驹。来骑我，将我的精液全榨出来，把你填满，把你喂饱…”她嘴上故意说着下流话，同时将他搂得更近。两具躯体紧紧相贴，但她阴茎却偏偏离开男人的雌穴，耸动腰肢只在他腿肉上磨蹭，抽插卷起的气流在男人胯部骚动着。他因女神的露骨情话而浑身发热，大手一把握住在腿间作乱的阴茎，压低嗓音连声同意，想尽快切入正题，让她少说些秽语。  
柯昂丝双手交叉抱在胸前，仰躺在草地上。白雾升腾，天空被笼罩着，已看不分明。但她红宝石色的眼睛里仍闪烁着星星。阿洛戈正跨坐在她腰上，一瞬间被她的美所震慑。她此时的确像是人们所膜拜的女神像，即使平放在地上，也像是在俯瞰众生，只想让人伏在她脚边，敬畏赞美寄寓于雕像中令人心折的永恒。他手捏着硬物，却觉得自己在亵渎。  
“转过去。”神明开口，雕像走下祭坛。她仿佛因一个凡人的注视而活了过来。  
这荒诞想法令他感到卑微的窃喜。男人顺从地转身——即使这意味着他难免在被操弄中与自己的亲生骨肉对视。但神的赋权暂且抵消了背德的羞耻。他握紧女神的阴茎，对准阴道口，准备一寸寸地嵌入身体里。这滋味可要比最初几年他聊以自慰的祭祀神杖好得多。光是心理作用，就足以让他的阴茎在囚笼里胀痛了。  
“我要插你后面。”女神看他一副饥渴的样子，声音里带着戏谑。男人讨好地用温热的泉眼抿住她的龟头，暗示相较于后穴，他前面已经开发完毕可待掠夺了。  
“自己准备好。毕竟你前面还是要留给佐伊使用的，是不是？”  
这时被提及的少女发话了。单独面对男人时，她显然更加游刃有余。  
“看着我。父亲。”少女上身前倾，纤细如抽枝柳条般的体格却带来了紧逼的威压。久别重逢，她历经磨炼，气场也渐长。这迫使阿洛戈首次正视女儿的眼睛。不同于女神眼中的赤焰，少女的视线如寒冰。将他的腹腔剖开，把他道貌岸然的皮囊下见不得光的卑劣罪恶龌龊行径肠子般扯出，一节节摊开在冷冷的月光下。他感到恐惧。他费尽心思向世人隐藏的阴暗面对自己的女儿而言早已昭然若揭。但他同时因这全然的暴露感到隐秘的快感。光是想到被审判，被苟责，被惩罚的可能后果，一阵酥麻便从尾椎窜到四肢百骸。罪恶感像一只手掐住懈怠的心脏挤捏，血液被压入泵出，他又短暂地感到自己还活着。  
阿洛戈暗自苦笑。他的阴茎在内心的折磨中愈发勃起，随即被贞操笼紧箍。而这勒痛使他勃起得更加厉害。他浸泡在身心的痛楚中竟尚能饮一杯愉悦之酒，且他因这愉悦竟再去掘痛楚的井。他之前并未察觉，只是执意向地底深挖，却以为自己在攀登道德的峰顶。  
也许他的确是个性变态，天生罪犯，卑劣之人。  
他此时正将手指塞入自己肛门，被自己的女儿注视着去勾引神。  
他却如被抛入喜悦与极乐的海，因每次击打而来的浪潮而颤栗。  
少女敛了视线，重回观赏者的角色。男人的眼神已经因罪孽的快感而迷离，与她对不上焦。另一方面，男人身陷肉欲的模样的确淫贱又新奇。他没有用任何润滑，二指直接挤入后穴，即使他雌穴流水像洪涝。她认为神子身体算是浪荡的了，但每次同她性爱前要费力润滑一番再慢慢拓开。男人倒好，明显干涩得很，却二指还没接纳又加了一指。他明显是痛苦的。少女眯起眼睛，在夜色中模糊看见鲜血从他的腿间淌下。但他还没停，反而更加急躁粗鲁地抽插，捅着自己如施加酷刑。男人额边滑下汗滴，眉头皱起，嘴唇紧抿。他已经裂开，在伤口上快速摩擦如火灼刀割。但只有他自己才知道这是多么的快乐。或者说他以为只有自己才知道。女神每同他交合，都不会特意让他受伤。甚至是第一次，他受煎熬的也只有心灵，肉体饱经的只有过度淫乐。唯独当他孕育少女时，才品尝了性所带来的苦痛之果。而此刻少女与女神共同观赏着他自毁般粗暴对待自己的身体，这是至高而无用的奉献。他这时所受的苦难是自我施加的，因此不能说是她们虐待、滥用和轻视他。这虚无的苦难也不能为这场荒谬行径外的任何人创造价值，因而不会为他人所知，受人唾骂，称赞，或作书立传。他自虐的唯一意义是用苦痛准备好自己，以取悦他唯一的神明，补偿他唯一的子嗣。他仅在此刻能摒弃其他的所有东西，不去看，不去听，不去想，只将自己完全打开在两人面前，邀她们在他的身上夜驰。  
女神望着男人的背脊。他像只完全驯服后正主动给自己套上嚼环和蹄铁的烈马，将自己弄出了血。她能听到如鼓的心跳，感到过高的体温，嗅到铁锈的腥味。她想到有些无聊之人所赞颂的新婚夜里处子的血。她因这无关联想而萌生久违的悸动，真正地注视起男人来。他总算靠血液将自己操开，拔出四指，肛口边缘滴着血，再也闭合不上，内里的软肉蠕动着，等待着吞入能填满它的巨物。他向后探去，摸索着女神的阴茎。  
但他的手腕被槲寄生的枝蔓缠住。男人就着双手紧扣在背后的姿势，挪动屁股，用臀缝夹住她的阴茎，湿滑的肛门如小嘴般吞咽着她的前液。  
“请允许我骑您。”  
这扯断了将船拴在岸边的绳。它将顺着大海，飘入冥河，永远不得脱身。  
但船甘愿承受漂泊与波涛，只要最终能溺毙于冥河的河床。  
男人因被巨浪劈开而溢出一声愉悦的高喊。女神抓住他紧绷的小腿，将他顶得再也抑制不住呻吟。男人不久前刚将龟头吃进，未待她动作，就开始在自己身上不断骑乘，后穴像肉壶般裹住阴茎套弄，肠壁将她深深吞入后缩紧，全然为了取悦她。女神虽心领马驮着她狂奔的这份好意，但她更喜欢握住马主动衔来的缰绳挥动驰骋。她让男人尽了侍奉的兴致，待他乏力慢下来的一刻骤然发力。肏了男人多年，她轻车路熟就摸到他的前列腺猛干。男人因这突如其来的集中肏弄全然兴奋起来，被捆住的双手青筋直暴，扭曲成爪状，连指尖都颤抖着紧绷住，手指根根指节分明肌肉突起，握紧成拳又张开。他后穴早就被调教成一旦用硬物磨蹭到敏感点就能出水，此时女神跳动的阴茎在他体内碾着腺体快速捣搅撞击，已让他骚得不成样子。见他被催熟了，女神拔出又闯入，大开大合地肏他。原先她阴茎上能带出些血丝，现在则在男人体内沾了一层滑腻的淫水，抽插得更加顺畅。这不断的高速捣弄将溅出的液体搅打成白沫，将两人的交合处打湿得一塌糊涂。  
阿洛戈被操得头昏眼热，酸软的腰到了极限但依旧不住摇摆，以让女神进得更深。但他还勉强记得女神说他前面的洞是要给自己女儿使用的。男人又因一个深插泪眼模糊，抬头去看双腿交叠扭紧，咬着嘴唇，明显也情动的少女。因手被缚住不能再次掰开自己湿透的花穴，男人只能将大腿分得更开，几乎拉直，挺高的腰不住轻颤，极力让少女看得更清。淫液正从他肥厚的两瓣阴唇间滴落，连成一丝透明的银线。他嗓音沙哑，喘息着吐出一句：  
“佐伊，我的女儿，我的前面是留给你的。你想肏进来吗？”  
少女站起身，但只是立在原地。两人似乎正在兴头上，她有些担心贸然加入会有些突兀。  
埋在阿洛戈尻穴里的阴茎拔出些许，身下女神修长的双腿化为蛇身，两条尾巴缠住男人的腿，将他拉成一个把尿的姿势。阿洛戈僵住身体，以为拂了女神的兴致。但她随即摸上他的腰安抚：“只是做个支撑，今天不会全部用来肏你的。”男人低应一声，几乎掩饰不住颤抖声音里的羞耻。他刚才以为要被惩罚，反而湿得更加厉害。女神亲吻了下他的唇角，他手上的槲寄生随即松开。男人得了空的手掌搭在膝盖上。他的雌穴已经无须用手特意撑大展示给少女看了。没有被插入过的阴道口此刻已经饥渴地开合，可看见湿热的内壁褶皱。如腹中填鱼子酱的鲟鱼，肉色的泄殖腔已经翕张。  
少女如一只破茧不久的蝴蝶，无措地在玫瑰向她敞开的流蜜窄门前徘徊。她指尖抚上男人的穴口，动作轻柔地像触须上的绒毛轻叩花瓣。虽然她知道这里是诞生她的地方，但这个粉红小洞看起来太脆弱，似乎连阴茎吞下去都费力。她顿住。男人会阴处有一道陈旧的裂伤疤痕，从阴唇处纵深到肛门。这是生育的常见后遗症，但男人的情况堪称触目惊心。  
“这不是你的问题。”女神还埋在阿洛戈体内，但此刻停了动作。“这家伙生产后就骑马，把伤口给硬生生扯开了。”她倒是能理解男人当时的亡命奔逃，但这的确是莽撞之举，自己受伤不说，还让少女留下了永久的晒痕。她见佐伊苍白的唇抿紧，担心她走上她父亲一昧自责的老路。  
“你要试试他的嘴么，佐伊。”  
“什…什么？”  
“你可以先让他把你含硬了再肏他。你担心的话，我能用手指帮你提前做好扩张。”  
女孩长睫眨眨，表情空白。然后两晕绯红爬上她的脸颊。  
“好的。”女神将男人身体降低，以便让他能同时被肏和给少女口交。  
少女准备解开扣子，她的父亲，即将给她口交的父亲却突然开口：“现在有些冷。还是穿上吧。”  
“但这是我的爱人送的礼物。”她还是将长衫脱下，理好衣领，搭在躺椅背上。男人张张嘴，最终还是缄默了。他错过太多，已经失去询问和管束的权力。女孩走来，除了胸衣，几乎全身赤裸。她有了神力，自然是不怕冷的，也能够不用化作蛇尾就变幻出外生殖器。她握住阴茎，在男人嘴唇上划圈：  
“来，爸爸，张嘴。把我的肉棒吃掉。让我热起来。”  
阿洛戈本来已经将她含进，此刻惊得将嘴里东西都吐了出来：“谁教你说的这些？”  
“当然是我的爱人呀。”少女的理所当然倒显得他大惊小怪。她捏住男人的下颌，语调劝诱：“乖，啊——”  
男人只得再次将少女颜色浅淡的阴茎吞进，舌裹住顶端绕着马眼划圈。她轻哼一声，手伸到男人耳侧抚摸他汗湿的卷发。少女经常洗漱，几乎没有污垢或异味，还散发着男人所熟悉的药草清香。他一边思索着这是哪种药草，左手照顾着她柔软的阴囊，右手握住少女的秀气阴茎撸动，将包皮往后推，让龟头完全露出来，然后沿着茎身轻轻吸吮。少女有些担心他的牙齿可能剐蹭到自己，和男人说不要这样一点点地舔，没想到男人会错了意，将她整个囫囵吞下。  
“你吸得好紧。”女神俯下身，以三人都能听见的音量说。男人因给女儿口交的心理刺激而情动发热，后面也连带着咬住她的阴茎。女神握着男人，大力摆胯，将缠住她吮吸的媚肉凿开。男人被堵住的嘴里发出含混的呻吟，紧裹少女龟头的咽喉跟着颤抖。即使在几乎窒息的情况下，他仍兢兢业业，在艰难呼吸的空隙里将气流压入口腔形成真空，两颊紧贴阴茎吞吐，舌灵活地游动在顶端弹动，将少女渗出的清液卷舔入腹。佐伊首次体验到技巧如此娴熟的口交，舒服得腰都快化掉。她揪住男人的发，参照女神的节奏挺腰，枉顾他的呛咳与呜咽。女神会心一笑，轻拍男人的背帮助他换气。她之前推测少女并不畏缩，只是受压抑太久，耐心等待就能让她重新展现本性与天赋。但没想到少女像株久冻的晚熟金盏草，在神子死缠烂打的浇灌下迅速抽枝长叶，刷拉一声就肆意开成怒放的雪莲花。男人稍一适应，她就松手，任他悬空无助的腰在空中被撞得前后摇摆。她摸进男人花穴，那处轻而易举就吞入了两指。“水都流到后面来了。这么有感觉么？顺带一提，她的爱人就是我的儿子，健康之神，尹亚。”  
男人如遭重击。他不知道心中泛起的是怎样的一种感觉。背叛？无措？惶然？此时两人正好各匀了只手，一左一右，同时掐捏他已悄然挺立的乳头。在这时她们仍共享着将他排除在外的默契。或许她们可共享的事物还有更多，秘密，神力，还有他自己。他像是江心的巨石，以为自己同时被两股力量撕扯，而这两股力量实则一支，她们越过他合流。  
他则在她们的冲刷下震颤。热浪在口腔进出，细湍在胸乳揉搓，激流在腺体抽打，旋涡在花穴搅动。连他被锁住的阴茎都感召到扑来的水汽而漏出前液。肉欲则迅速腐蚀着他的理智——让他得以嵌在中央的泥土。他逐渐觉得手脚绵软，身体轻飘，又一波呼啸而来的高潮席卷了他，让他在失神的幻想中离开石滩同河流漂游。  
“他这就去了？”  
“习惯就好。”  
说话声在男人耳边断断续续响起。他眼神逐渐聚焦，睫毛上挂着泪滴。女神蛇尾蜿蜒，将浑身酸软的男人轻轻放下，圈在怀里。他哆嗦着，因姿势变动而带来的微小摩擦承受余韵的潮汐。女孩跪立，手掌冰凉如神庙阴影下的石柱，抚在他的膝盖上。她被男人含得完全勃起，高翘的阴茎涨大坚硬。阿洛戈低头凝视着少女渗水的顶端，现在那红润的龟头正抵住他泛滥的雌穴。他的唇舌感到一阵干渴。  
“放松…”佐伊喃喃，与其是在对男人劝诱，不如是让自己冷静。男人的湿热小穴泥泞如沼泽，刚被误入的猎物踩到表面，就急不可耐地裹缠而上，软肉分泌着淫液含住她吮吸。男人像是贪吃的雌兽，她几乎没有什么插入的动作，就被一点点吞了进去。阿洛戈缩着身体颤抖。前穴才将少女的阴茎吃进去一半，他就几乎到了极限。这并不是指他体能不及，而是刚直的理智之弦已被完全扯紧，再稍使力就会绷断。少女莹润高挺的鼻子上沁了几颗细汗，她见男人表情克制隐忍，以为他受痛：“用手环住我。”  
“我很重。”少女撇嘴，没注意到自己借用了神子的经典表情。她因男人的小看有些莫名焦躁。这姿势她同尹亚做过几次，对自己的力量还是有些自信。  
“抱上来。”男人无奈，仅用手臂虚抱住少女纤细的身体，腰背都向后屈起，避免将重量全压在她单薄的肩上。  
佐伊猝不及防地跌了个趔趄。  
男人的确很重。她怀疑他一身结实肌肉全是由钢铁铸的，咬咬牙，拉住男人的臂环紧自己的肩，挺腰继续前进。龟头每撞上阴道壁，湿软的褶皱就收缩着后退。被撑开的软肉无法合拢，只得震颤着裹紧插入的阴茎，以取悦年轻的征伐者。她因男人的配合挺进得十分顺畅，直到龟头顶到一堵高热的肉墙。她左戳右刺，就是找不到入口。男人雌穴里水出的更多，滑滑腻腻的，整个内壁都紧缩起来。少女有些挫败。她见男人弯成只拉满的弓，揣度这就是花穴的最深处，再进一分可能让他更加痛苦。她刚准备后撤，男人就被身后的女神猛地推向她。坚硬的阴茎似突然破开了肉壁上的隐蔽入口，撞入高热湿滑的内腔。倒在她肩上的男人骤然发出声急促的啜泣，像触电般发抖。少女顾不上安抚他，下身更加硬涨。她前端如被小嘴紧紧吸住，喷薄的热液喷在龟头上，像火山的岩浆。佐伊突然意识到自己肏进了男人的子宫。她的来处，生命的本源，唯一的温柔乡。她被激荡的心情所裹挟。她内心深处被窒溺而不曾有机会长大的孩童正控诉着男人对子嗣的残酷对待，而此时深埋进诞下她的子宫里，她又突如长路归家的旅人。愤懑与怀恋催生出更复杂的肉欲。她抓住男人松开的臂膀不让他逃走，阴茎摇动在子宫口翻搅停留几秒又快速抽出。紧咬住阴茎的子宫口骤然失去了填充物，发出啵地一声，如装满无花果酱的瓶子被突然打开，空气中弥漫着发酵后的情欲麝香。  
男人呼吸急促，张嘴缺氧般大口吸气，每被肏一下就哈出些氤氲湿热水汽的吐息。子宫口尚未完全闭合，少女又闯了进来，而且变本加厉地旋转扭动，把里面搅弄得更加不堪后又才拔出。反复几次，他的子宫终于被肏得服服帖帖了。滚热的顶端刚一进入，泥泞的内腔就绞紧着吮吸龟头上最敏感的冠状沟，而阴茎稍有离开的迹象，子宫口就紧咬住龟头给她作离别时的口交。少女被他吸得下腹抽紧，阴茎都有跳动的迹象。她刚准备加快抽插，男人的阴道就突然急剧抽搐。他大腿根痉挛着，两条长腿无意识地环上她的腰催促她肏得更深。女神在他身后开始动作了。因为姿势的缘故，她并不方便大幅度挺腰，但她知道怎么肏才能让男人爽到脑浆都快要射出，便以一个刁钻的角度狂暴落下的雨点般苟责起男人的前列腺来。少女负重的腰部几乎被拉得嵌在男人身体里，男人的粗壮双臂和健硕小腿紧勒住她，让她觉得自己的肋骨都要被压裂。她索性借了力，将他牢牢摁在女神身上，女神也伸手抓住他的腰，让这健壮躯体完全无法动弹。每当女神将男人撞得顶起，少女便快速挺胯，次次都插得又狠又深碾过阴道前壁肏进花心。男人被夹在两具曼妙胴体间，却眼前一片模糊只见晃动的虚影和炸裂的金星。他像是困在窈窕肉体所织蛛网上的俘虏，两只闪着美丽光芒的毒蛛一前一后地咬住他脖颈注入致命的毒素，将他转变成只会哀求高潮渴望被精液填满的淫兽，而他对注定的命运甘之若饴。  
女神下身撑地，与蛇尾相连的腹部鳞片随着她腰的摇摆闪耀着妖异的烁光。虽是她承接了重量，但她和少女怀里的男人承受着所有的欲望。而他现在像是再也承受不住了。手掌下的身躯痉挛着，烫得惊人，滚动着热汗。不如说男人全身都是湿滑，高热，抽动的。他的内部尤为如此。男人的坚硬脏器像是在两根火棍搅弄下逐渐变软的蜂蜜，淌着糖浆，融化成一滩水，从两个穴口流了出来。而她想让男人流出更多东西。他将成为流着奶与蜜的容器，她不竭的永久甘泉。她眯起的眼睛少有地未见笑意，而是一种永不餍足的贪婪冷厉。她抓紧男人，奋力撞击中将他向少女顶去又扯回。阿洛戈震颤着，向后挺腰，迎接着女神一次次的深重鞭笞，将鞭梢埋入自己的灵魂。而花穴中的激烈抽插则将他的子宫彻底穿透肏开，尖锐的快感积累演变至钝闷的酸痛，如反复再临的孕育与复生。他感觉到了体内阴茎的同时跳动，头颅高高仰起，无声尖叫，如钉在两根长矛上的牡鹿，喉咙中闷出声被血块堵住的哀鸣。精液激射在他的腔体内，白浊溅在他的胸膛上。  
女神接住脱力软倒的身体。男人还在巨浪般的高潮中挣扎，如一尾以为自己脱了水的鱼。他喉咙里发出意味不明的荷荷气声，双眼上翻只能看到眼白，两个不能闭合的肉洞红肿外翻，内壁抽搐着挤出大股淫液。  
“你没准备射在他里面。”女神并未作出评价，只是客观地描述。少女在爆发的最后一刻将阴茎抽出，男人湿热痉挛的花穴徒劳开合也无从挽留。  
“我不想让其他无辜的人重蹈覆辙。”少女面色如常，像是在聊今天的晚餐。她夹住男人的胸乳，硬挤出一道深壑，还未软下的阴茎在乳沟间缓缓摩蹭，精液被涂抹在男人的胸膛上，倒像是浓稠的乳汁。她还没吃饱。  
女神有些感慨。少女身上的确有男人的影子，但少女首先是她自己。她愿为这样的少女献上诚挚的祝福。她想到什么似的，薄唇勾起。  
“对了佐伊，给你看一个有趣的东西。”少女抬眼，分明是有了兴趣。  
她用蛇尾拉开男人还在颤抖的腿。他后穴汩汩淌着沾有血丝的白液，花穴却只能断断续续流出点未尽的淫水，倒显得有些可怜。她左手中指和食指将红肿的两瓣阴唇撑开。将隐藏的阴核指给她看。在先前的性爱中他阴蒂就一直勃起，硬涨成黄豆大小。少女呼吸又急促起来，但有些不明就里地看着她。  
“他这里也挺敏感。”  
女神指腹轻抚男人充血的阴蒂头。昏迷中的男人轻哼了两声，腿试图并拢。但女神没给她机会。她白臂下滑，手指在阴道口搅弄一阵，仅沾湿就移开。随即她又摸上了那颗小小的果核。但她这次并不温柔。两指压紧充血的阴蒂快速搓弄，力度之大速度之急几乎像是在进行某种激烈的惩罚。男人眉头皱紧，发出苦闷的呻吟，双腿在空中胡乱挣动。少女怕被踢到，谨慎地闪到女神身边。  
“你这是明智之举。”她说着话，手上却没停，双指交替小幅度快速弹动以至看不清动作，按压迅疾可比蚊蠓振翅。男人被迅猛的刺激逼至回神，眼睛恍惚地眨动，发出情色的喘息。不过随着他意识回笼，明白了之后会发生什么，就面色苍白嘴唇颤抖地求女神停下。她住了手，两指转而蜻蜓点水般在他再次湿润的阴道口划圈。男人稍得放松，双腿微张，难堪地提腰缩臀，以憋回雌穴深处泛滥的洪流。“要不然他可能会喷你一身的。”女神似没听见他恳求，只对少女做出句补充，手指复回到男人肿硬的阴蒂上。不错，再次润滑后，手感要好上许多。她借着男人穴里的骚水，残忍地持续碾压肿胀到极致的脆弱。男人发出微不可闻的哽咽。他放弃了抵抗，大腿紧紧夹住在阴蒂上疯狂震动的手，似要阻挡住腿间即将喷薄而出的热液一般。  
“呜！”男人腰腹叠起，试图将自己缩成一团。然而他双腿被蛇尾强硬地拉至最开。透明的几股水柱从阴道口喷涌而出，溅射到他自己的大腿和胸膛上，女神摁在他阴蒂上的手没有挪开，另一只手也塞入了他还在喷射的花穴。这并不是要好心地帮他将喷水的小口堵上。她无视男人长达一分多钟连续高潮中的抽搐与啜泣，准确按压上他阴道前壁的敏感带。她如一个将橘子完全剥开玩弄的人，手指同时插入湿滑的果肉，摁住坚硬的外核，不停地继续残忍搓动苟责两者，让多汁的果实被榨出每一滴液体。只有神才能有这样对力量的精准把控与快得惊人的速度。男人将脸埋在手掌里，求她不要，求她停下，他觉得自己要流干流尽了。然后女神终于听到他哭喊似的，手指拔出移开，将男人放在地上。刺激完全消失，男人却更加崩溃，自发摆成母狗发情时的跪趴姿势，屁股撅高晃动着磨蹭女神洁白的小腿，哀求她继续肏，说他快要到了。快要到了？少女疑惑。男人刚刚的确连喷了两次水，但她以为是在尿尿。这次女神手指虽插进他的雌穴，但不怎么抽插，只是单纯的震动，男人也没再继续射液，刺激应该并不强烈。为什么他说快要到了？她望向柯昂丝，女神正好整以暇地双手抱胸，嘴角漾起一个莫测的笑。她眼睛正落在被情欲完全掌控的男人身上，如猫紧盯失去尊严的垂死猎物，策划着下一步的折磨。她逐渐体会到男人的受难情态可带给她的趣味。少女也顺着她的视线看去。男人正将脸埋在臂弯里，嘴里吐露着粗俗下流的请求。他髋部扭动腰抖得像筛子，肉臀徒劳地夹紧，被冷落放置的花穴空虚地收缩。男人紧绷的腰腹最终瘫软下来。他上身倒在草地上，跪着的腿不自然地分得更开，自暴自弃般让身后的人看清他的丑态。又有三四股热液从阴道口被射出，但这次喷得并不远，大部分只是沿着大腿根流下，尿失禁似的。少女鼻翼微张。这好像不是尿液。  
“潮吹。”女神狡黠地笑，拇指滑蹭过竖起的中指，摆了个猥亵的手势。“第三次是拒绝下的毁坏高潮。一直刺激但最后不给他，他不仅不能得到满足，反而会想要更多。”少女暗自记下，但还是难掩好奇：“这和排尿的反应又有什么区别？”她眨眨眼：“他能用雌性生殖器官的尿道排尿吗？”  
女神听见男人猛地倒抽口气，他快要哭了。她决定暂时放他一马。  
女神耸耸肩：“谁知道呢。”但其实她什么都知道。如果将男人阴茎上的马眼堵住后再锁上，他便只能从阴部的尿道口排尿。男人第一次被她密集刺激前列腺肏弄到尿失禁时还不知道要蹲下，一边哭叫着用屁股高潮一边从雌穴前的尿道口射液，把自己的尿液溅得到处都是。  
她转移话题：“你想肏他的后面么？”  
少女还在思考男人的身体构造问题，摇摇头：“应该和普通男性没有什么区别。”  
神子算普通男性么。女神暗笑，眼珠转转：“那你想用蛇身的双阴茎同时干他么？前面和后面一起。”少女立刻抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。但她随即托着下巴，思考片刻，觉得还是要公平：“如果这样的话，你用他的哪里呢？”  
“我嘛…”女神绕到狗般趴伏在地上的男人面前，用脚尖托起他的下巴：“就插他的嘴好了。”  
两人磋商着男人的使用方法，叽叽喳喳哪种体位能将他最高效率地磨损到崩溃，如讨论如何对待一件器物。男人将自己还淌着水滴的双腿夹紧。他又可悲地兴奋起来了。  
“…柯昂丝。”少女正跃跃欲试，却神色一变，抓住女神的白臂，声音细若蚊吟，“我好像暂时变不出蛇尾了。”女神挑眉，让她站正，从头到脚摸了一番。  
“你神力使用过度了。”她神情由忧虑转为戏谑，对少女耳语。“多保重身体。”  
“我知道…”少女神色羞窘，满面通红。她这两周得闲，和神子可以说是日日宣淫。两人将体液，神力和爱语在对方身上挥霍，年轻的躯体交颈缠绵，各种能想到的花样都玩了个遍，完全没料到会有今晚这一出。男人等了片刻，一双手姗姗来迟，在他的背脊上轻巧点过，仅是指尖的触摸就唤起他全身的酥麻。这是女神的手。他讶异地抬头，见少女躺在卧榻上歇息，结有红花的槲寄生攀上她的身侧，闪烁着治愈的荧光。男人违背了待命的指令，慌忙站起，眼里藏不住担忧。女神已经恢复了人身，握住他垂在两侧的手掌。他膝一软跪下，完全伏地。女神柔软的拇指揉搓他因紧张和忧虑而发颤的手心：“佐伊没事。只是需要…嗯，稍作歇息。”她惩戒性地收紧手指，拉起男人的手臂，将他扯高，再次勃起的阴茎若即若离地在男人腿缝间磨蹭，“也许现在你更应该担心下自己。不听话可是要受惩罚的哦。”她特意将重音放在“惩罚”两字上。男人僵住，低声的应答中压抑着沉重的喘息。真是可爱的反应。她将男人的双手并起摁紧，顶腰直接肏了进去。男人没料到她捅入的会是雌穴，腰立刻就塌了下去。女神将男人瘫倒的身体再度扯起，诧异他惊人的敏感度。她只稍作冲撞，才进了一小截，还没肏到内里，男人被过度使用而有些干涩的肉壁就再次湿润，软肉讨饶地主动纠缠上来挤压绞紧，急切地渴求着她的精液。男人向前爬了几下，又被女神拽着手臂拉回，随她的顶弄哼唧着，心里有苦难言。接连潮吹三次之后，他的阴道似把性高潮与射液完全混淆在一起，稍受了些性刺激就让他萌生出隐隐的尿意。女神正起了兴，膝盖插入他两腿之间撑开，让他完全合不拢腿，把男人小幅前缩的屁股拉了回来，将他整个人钉在自己的阴茎上。有着优美上翘弧度的肉刃在男人嫩红肿胀的花穴间小幅戳刺，龟头研磨着他抽动的阴道前壁，催他流出更多淫液，好为之后的激烈肏弄做准备。但正是这看似温柔的“前戏”让他抓狂。每次阴茎无意磨蹭过他的敏感带，他就过电般震颤，小腹酸胀难忍，无人抚慰的阴蒂也跟着硬起。更恐怖的是，女神见他应激般不断发抖，疑心自己肏得重了，便用一手压制男人双手，另一手抚上他小腹轻轻揉按试图让他放松下来。而男人只得咬紧唇，尿意逐渐积累几乎被这轻按摇晃过阈值。这一令人崩溃的感觉外现为堪称淫荡的身体反应。他现在熟透得像个专被调教以供自慰的肉壶，用手稍在外面按压，他的内壁就收缩裹紧；肉穴随女神每一次搅动变得更湿更热，发出咕叽咕叽的水声；多重的褶皱熟练地含住阴茎套弄，像经历了上千次的肏干实验，被摆弄成最适合榨取精液的形状。  
“怎么突然骚成这样。”女神进一步放柔了动作，尖锐的犬齿拉扯啃咬男人通红的耳朵。她不再进一步深入，而是玩闹般在阴道前壁上浅浅画着圈。男人蜷起身体，腰向上弓，如因滚烫的开水而缩起的海虾，全身都泛起红潮。“受不了了…”他呜咽着，但只含糊其辞，哀求女神停下。他唯恐被少女听见后招致另一轮淫虐。  
“不想去么？”她稍微加快了动作，撞击让男人求饶的部位。以往的性爱中她总插得很深以射入男人的子宫，而不会单独照顾这里。但现在采用的这个姿势好像可用来折磨男人浅处的敏感带。以后可以多玩玩。  
“咿！这里、这里不行！”男人声线拔高到近乎尖叫，阴道绞紧迸出更多的粘液，像被握扁的涨水海绵。他似被自己的身体反应吓到，剧烈挣动以摆脱钳制，硬生生从女神的膝上滚了下去，跌在草地上，手脚并用试图匍匐着爬远。他竟然逃开了。女神赤色的眼眯成竖瞳，险些变为蛇身。她强硬地钳住男人的脚踝，拖着他的腿再度插了进去，在肉壁上重重顶弄以让他长些记性。但她还没肏到十下，男人就发出崩溃的哭腔，肉穴痉挛得几乎让她缴械。她正怒火中烧，毫无怜悯地继续苟责他湿软的内壁。男人啜泣着，声音破碎，徒劳地夹紧双腿。女神闻到了若有若无的腥臊气味。她皱眉，在男人发着抖的大腿上捞了一把。她那不靠谱的哥哥在上，她真不是故意要将男人肏尿的。  
女神有些恼自己实则出尔反尔的行径，正准备退出来。但没想到男人反手抓住她，花穴如新凿的温泉眼，才溅出几滴热液，就因开采停止被强制中断了喷射。他追逐她被沾满淫液的阴茎，再次将她的龟头吸入，腰肢浪荡地起伏：“求您不要走，您快来继续肏我，我还没尿完呢…”几滴淡黄的尿液正混着淫水从他湿漉漉的腿间滑落，在腿根上聚成断流的小溪。他已经无所谓自己的声音是否会被听见了。  
“婊子。”女神呼吸浊重起来。男人侧脸，窥视到她脸上须臾即逝的贪婪与狰狞。那一刻的她像是被供奉神像华美外表下真正的黑曜石内核——混沌野蛮的原欲。只有他可以注视到神表面的镀金如何被剥落，只有他才能让女神脱下他人为她披上的霞光彩衣。他喉结滚动，咬紧因兴奋而不断抽搐的左手无名指，眼神迷离，乖顺地任由女神摆布。他双腿夹在女神腰侧，上身倒立，只有手肘还支撑在草地上。“爬过去，让你的女儿也来肏你。”女神站立着，复将阴茎斜着插入，推车似的将男人双腿举高，示意他爬行。这个姿势摩擦起前壁更方便了。肉刃屡次在男人的发骚处集中碾压摩擦，如小柄猎刀来回切割海狸的厚皮。他喉咙里闷响着喜悦的呻吟，腰不断向上耸动，屁股摇晃荡成肉浪，阴道前庭下的尿道口又淅淅沥沥地溅出几滴汁水。他每被操弄到瘫软，或因支撑不住自己重量而稍停下撑地的手臂时，肉穴里的阴茎也随即停下。只有当他继续前进，女神才会赏赐般快速插他几下，有力的胯部撞上他的臀，肉体相接拍击出脆响。为换取更多的快感，男人只得一边用手肘狼狈爬行一边接连挨肏，憋着的尿被碾得间断漏了出来。排尿被强迫阻隔成断断续续的，这种控制下排泄的感觉本应十分难受，但内部的搅动摩擦挤压将憋尿中的酸胀小腹所感觉到的坠痛苦闷也异化为预支快感所必须的代价，使得他骚浪的花穴又收缩着享受起来。他躯干没有支点，按理说会逐渐下滑，但他却不禁扭动腰腹把屁股抬高向后顶去，好让女神肏得更重更深。他尿液总算被全肏了出来，同阴道口涌出的清液一同顺着他的小腹和胸膛滴在地上。他的乳头因蹭着草叶而肿胀硬起，被不知是露珠还是他自己的淫水沾湿。他终于爬到了卧榻前，少女已经坐起，面色红润，神采奕奕，下体化作金白的蛇身，冰晶般的鳞片闪耀着月光与星辉。她扫视了下男人，待他开口前将蛇尾插入他的嘴。“爬上来，好好舔我，把我的两根东西全含到在你嘴里。”男人狼狈得像在泥淖跋涉过，上身沾湿着各种液体，一片狼藉。手肘破皮红肿，脸上也挂有草叶和水滴。但这具脏兮兮、湿漉漉的雄伟躯体此时仍然不能称作猥琐卑鄙。淫秽肮脏此时却如初诞婴孩脸上的脏污，战死英雄胸前的鲜血，丝毫不损他的纯洁。纯洁。少女呼吸急促。男人此时撑住了卧榻，一手握一根沁着凉意的阴茎撸动，轮流放在嘴里吮吸，为加强视觉刺激，一截湿软鲜红的舌头故意伸了出来，从囊袋舔到龟头，泛红的眼睛吊起，自下而上地盯着她的脸。是的，纯洁。他像块被命运恶意选中的白铁矿，经历命运的焚烧与重锤，在逐渐将杂质摒除的过程中被提炼锻造成坚硬而排他的纯粹。而他也发觉自己能承受得住，自缚着手主动来奉献，跪在锻台与铁锤间，以求成为神明手中长久把玩的金属容器，表面光滑，臻于完美。如果是未觉醒的她，可能会质问被男人摒除的杂质中是否包括她缺失的童年。而现在，她却只想将男人淬火。他会变形，骤冷，以致过脆到不堪一折吗？她彻底硬起，用龟头拍打男人的嘴唇，将他的嘴角撑得几乎裂开，搅弄着把费力裹住她两根阴茎的脸颊戳出凸起。女神见状，决定快些完事，手上移动捞起男人的腰，胯一送就扎进了深处的花心，一昧快速进出纯为泄欲。男人同时被撑开喉管和子宫颈两条窄道，连连呛咳，眼眶含泪。他因姿势变化重心更加不稳，手肘在身后女神的顶弄下打着滑，指节在躺椅边沿捏紧至发白。少女蛇化的阴茎更长，本想再进几分，但男人正被身后猛烈的抽插顶到双眼上翻意识飘忽，不再受本人意志控制的小舌和喉管畏缩她巨硕的蛇根，纷纷推挤着她，喉咙里也因过度刺激发出了干呕声。她只得捏男人两颊，缓缓后退。龟头才从男人嘴里拔出，他就如了却心头大事般手指一软，滑倒在地上，脑袋在卧榻边缘磕出声响。两人同时停了动作，面面相觑。女神把男人放下，手在他额头上摸了摸。  
“不怎么要紧。”女神还是再度幻化出了漆黑的蛇身，两尾将男人臂膀缠着拉向自己，两手再度抱起他的腿。此时男人四肢都被她固定，无从逃脱。女神的阴茎再度捅进，男人被肏得腰刚顶起，就被少女按了回去。他又一次夹在两人之间被同时玩弄，不同的是此时呢近他身躯的美妙腰肢上有妖异蛇鳞的蔓延。女神与少女一黑一白两条蛇尾交缠，如夜月相合，共同织成暧昧的夜晚。而夜晚正享用着她们的禁脔。肌肤彼此相贴，冷白与象牙共同紧贴着古铜，如山峦隔海相拥。三人相貌体型皆有不同，但又眉眼相似，如里拉琴上长短不一的弦，共同拨弄出谐音。四只手轮流在男人身上作乱，肉欲的火焰燎过顺着脖颈流连过胸膛，在腰腹徘徊，而他体内更被点起烈火。埋在他体内的肉刃在子宫内深挖，翻搅出更多湿热粘稠的淫水，而少女的手心正贴在他腰侧和小腹来回抚摸，两根冰凉的半阴茎贴在他肚皮上。他抿唇，不知自己能否来得及用里面将她焐热。女神咬在他宽阔的肩上。男人轻哼着，缩紧雌穴取悦正加快抽送的阴茎。  
“可以摸到哦，”少女尖削的下巴搁在阿洛戈另一边的肩膀上，手指在他的腹部揉捏：“柯昂丝的阴茎正在你子宫里搅动，热热的，一跳一跳的。你的肚子被顶得撑了起来。”她只留指尖在他的皮肤上搔弄轻点，若即若离：“你刚才给我口交的时候，嘴也被戳出了这样的形状…当时的你和现在一样，一副被快感折磨得要坏掉了的表情。很喜欢被这样对待么？我的父亲。”女神被男人剧烈收缩的子宫颈含得几乎要射，喘息着松口，下身重重肏他，同时在他耳边轻轻呵气：“想让我射在你里面吗？”  
“是的、是的！求您射给我，播种我，让我成为您的…”他哀求着，如愿以偿地被热流灌满。  
“他不会怀孕。我在他体内放了宫内节育器。”标志她所有权的标记，埋在男人身体深处，控制他生育的“环”。女神将最后一滴都喷射在男人的子宫内，满面嫣红地对少女一笑。少女对她耳语几句。她歪头，腹诽少女的趣味。两尾放下男人的大腿，未软的阴茎还堵在男人的穴口。少女坐在躺椅上，女神怀抱男人向她滑行而来，而她张开双臂迎接，如进行某种交接仪式。会被所有人伦准则诅咒的仪式。她勾起唇角，搂住此刻乖顺的父亲。他现在真像个任人摆布的小木偶，身体里才灌了大量松油。  
“暂时交付给你，想对他做什么都可以。”女神缓缓拔出。男人流的水太多，抽离时的摩擦都能让他的雌穴里发出咕叽水声。阴茎同软肉分开，甩出几滴透明的淫水。男人暂时失去闭合能力的雌穴洞开着，还在不住痉挛。白浊精液从嫩红的肉洞深处汩汩冒出，挂在内壁的褶皱边缘上将要滴下。而液滴还没来得及凝聚成大股的水流，少女坚硬冰冷的阴茎就迅速插进收缩的穴口，噗呲噗呲地抽动起来。被肏到红肿的花穴无力地推拒几下，只得半推半就裹住她的阴茎。男人被冰得直抽气，还没完全恢复意识就被肏软了腰。他手脚软绵，上半身倒在少女身上，无力的轻哼听起来糯软得像是在撒娇。她有条不紊地调整好埋在男人湿热内腔里阴茎的位置，手托住他浑圆的臀。男人虽然看起来坚硬又雄壮，肉却好像都长在了屁股上。一旦松软下来，臀肉就格外好捏。但她也只是捏掐几下，留下青紫指痕，就并了手指插到他后穴里。他肠壁中湿滑一片，估计不只有女神之前的精液，还有他在雌穴挨肏时跟着流的骚水。男人被屁眼里的三根手指彻底插醒，脸色发白地抬高腰部想要避免两根阴茎的同时肏干。但少女反应很快，手指立刻抽出把男人臀瓣掰开向上挺胯，龟头破开早已松软濡湿的肛口，男人呜咽着，自觉地沉下腰，把两根阴茎都吃了进去。  
“你后面要更紧一点，爸爸。”少女呼吸都没乱，旁观者一般地点评。男人因亲昵的称呼乱了呼吸，努力把花穴绞紧。“再认真些。”她缓缓挺弄，两根阴茎隔着男人阴道和直肠间的那层筋膜相互摩擦。如果是十多年前，男人会觉得自己肯定要被肏穿肏坏，而现在这种窒息般的撑涨感都快成为了他和女神间的变相前戏。男人逐渐适应，恢复了些气力，屁股上下起伏把阴茎含在两穴中套弄。“好冰…”他嘶了一声。“找借口逃避是不好的，你应去想该怎么做。”她一巴掌拍在他屁股上，男人几乎惊跳而起，瞪大眼睛，嘴唇哆嗦着，耳朵尖都红了个透。啊哦。不小心顺手就…积习难改啊。但阿洛戈意外地没有多言，只是沉默着，加快动作取悦她。花穴如一汪温热的泉眼，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气；而高温潮湿的肠道裹得很紧，吮吸着她的阴茎渡热。体温的攀升给她同时带来了舒服和困倦，她像是被顺着毛的奶猫，发出可爱的呼噜声。然而猫总是不餍足的，一旦摸了背脊，就蹭过来让你挠脖颈和下巴。她十指嵌进男人臀肉里，深褐的皮肉从纤白透明的指缝里被挤压玩弄着，阴茎也随着手指的揉捏往男人深处画着圈冒进：“来，还有半截，继续努力哦。”男人抬高腰腹，寻找着力点的手不由搭在她肩上：“慢、慢一点。太大了…”他虚握着少女纤窄的肩，害怕将手中的莹玉捏碎似的，缓缓吐气往后坐。他禁欲了太久，有些不适应蛇型阴茎的尺寸。这粗细倒不至于将他撕裂，但埋入后穴开凿的热涨龟头直径堪比鸭卵，一寸寸将他碾开，没有尽头般深入，等他的屁股好不容易完全沉下，顶端似乎已经顶到了乙状结肠。他因被完全填满，兴奋得肠胃一阵痉挛，脸埋在手臂间，哈着热气。少女将他的手从肩上扯下，男人不敢看她，脸别在旁边。少女将他向自己一扯，他腰弹动着，雌穴也被迫将她露在外面的半截茎身吞入。男人的手掌被她钳制，此时受痛而颤抖着握紧，却在触上她肌肤前缩回。她怀疑以男人的力度，自己的掌骨可以被轻易握断。“做得很好…让我进去，让我回到你的子宫，爸爸…”她在他耳边喃喃。男人的髋骨扭动，腰向前倾，被撑涨成圆形肉洞的嫩红雌穴紧箍着她的柱身，将她硬吃了进去。开了一条小缝的子宫口极力张开，如食卵蛇贪婪地试图吞下比身体还大的鸽子蛋，上下颚间相连的软肉都被蛋身撑得透明。她蛇身的龟头终于完全进入了父亲的子宫，温软丰润孕育生命的巢穴，她最初的家园。说来好笑，父亲在她生命中的形象大多是冷硬疏离的，同此刻紧裹着她的湿热内腔截然不同。也许初生的婴孩正是因为这温床，它窄小的独居地，无垠的温柔乡，才依恋敬爱它的生母，将区区凡人在心中立为伟大神明。男人生下了她，却选择做她的父亲。他剪断她的脐带，血脉相连之处向她永久关闭，然后用人造的范式将她牵系。然而他未曾能够想到她将会再次回到这里。少女拥住男人，她的名义父亲与身生母亲。这是天赐的神迹。她得以溯回原点，甚至可能拥有复写的权力。不，她不能这么想。男人是暂借给她的，他仅是供她寄宿的庇护所，真正拥有他的是被供奉的神。她垂眼，让自己沉浸于暂且的欢愉。  
这转瞬即逝的想法吹动了亘古前的云层。夜风穿梭，拂过生长在世界肚脐上的圣树。枝叶簌簌作响，预言者闻声抬头。蛇衔住了尾，生命在重启间周而往复，成为永恒。  
少女仰视着自己的父亲。他进入状态很快，后穴一旦被肏开就开始出水，肠肉堆叠着缠上来裹紧她的肉棒。至于阴道更是因女神之前的亵玩变得湿热又敏感，对任何角度的顶弄都来者不拒，收缩着给出热烈回应。更何况他本是为了取悦她而来的，因此即使两穴红肿全身酸软，他仍坚持着大幅度地摆腰挺腹，在少女的阴茎上骑行。但他的身体实在是浪荡，无论如何谨慎调整角度，总有块软肉被硕大的阴茎磨得发骚，每套弄个十来下，肉壁就痉挛着将他推上一波小小的情潮。淫乐此起彼伏，绵密到他无法忍受的地步。他大腿绷紧脚趾蜷曲，不知这究竟是远远不够还是太超过了。少女用眼睛描摹着男人皱起的剑眉与抿紧的厚唇，眼尾的晕红和鬓角的细汗，觉得他这幅明明饥渴难耐又尽力匀速套弄她的认真样子既可笑又惹人爱怜。她伸出手，抚上男人的唇。他骤然咬牙又松开，下颌乖顺地贴紧她的手，嘴角扯出丝尴尬的媚笑。被草药染色的粗糙指腹滑过男人被咬住的下唇，将他的唇缝抹开，见他松嘴，手掌便下移。男人刚才还在纠结是否要含住她的手指，此时如释重负，也就挺着胸膛任由她亵玩厚实的胸肉和微翘的乳头。  
可她玩得太过于细致了。那对乳头在草地上磨得红肿破皮，敏感得很，此时被她冰凉的手指一激，就硬挺着立起，像两颗小小的果核。她还嫌不够似的，将顶端搓起拧弄。男人被玩弄得乳晕充血，乳头勃起如两颗豆粒。他此处颜色比深褐皮肤更深，微张的凹陷乳孔却是粉红色的，看上去也很娇嫩。但她怀疑这小小的奶头根本产不出什么乳汁来，恐怕连只小猫都喂不饱。她好奇心又起，捏住他乳头掐捏拉扯，男人吃痛，雌穴也随她动作绞紧。“父亲，你怎么不泌奶了？”他刚刚才被女神挤出过乳汁，现在无论她怎么揉搓，男人只是屁股潺潺流水，将她的耻毛都沾湿得湿漉漉的，这里却一点动静都没有。“…”男人啜喏着，许久才从唇缝里憋出一句：“…挤不出来了。”  
“那您怎么喂我呢？”她手掌太小，只能半包住他胸乳，但不妨碍她色情地揉着那两团软肉，将它们捏成各种形状。  
“用羊奶。”他回想起以前用羊奶代替母乳哺乳婴孩的日子，良心被愧疚撕扯。  
“我可爱的父亲，现在，我是指现在。现在您该怎么喂我呢？”她撤了手，男人的大掌颤抖着，自觉地接替了她的位置，他托住自己的两块胸肉将它们聚拢成柔软的山峦，挤出一弯伪造的乳沟。羞耻将他折磨得几乎要燃烧，胸口都泛起红晕。  
“佐伊，请、…请你吸我的乳头。”  
少女干渴的嘴唇贴上了他的胸膛。牙关咬合，贝齿像断玉的截面，衔住他研磨。他因倾轧的碾痛两乳硬挺，连胸肌都感受到热涨。好在这撕扯并没有持续很久。他刚松弛稍许，双臂复夹紧，托高胸脯的手指颤抖着蜷起。她湿滑的舌头卷上了他，顽皮地扭动轻摆着像一条充作乳环的小蛇，打着旋把他的乳头舔得东倒西歪，如小鸟啄食樱桃核，山野中玩耍的孩子试图吮吸出花瓣中的蜜。但她逐渐舔舐得更加细致，口腔收缩含紧，软舌圈弄着他的乳晕，如被分离许久的羊羔咬紧奶头，全然不顾会将母亲吸痛。男人抿唇，配合地挤压拢在手里的两乳，正吞吐阴茎着的臀停止摇摆，悬在她腿上（他想，若是完全坐下可能会将少女的腰压断）。少女垂睫，感受着男人身体的变化。接连的吮吸似乎再度将他遥远的哺育记忆唤醒，他胸膛震颤如被暗流顶动的大地。几滴水珠从唇齿间渗入。她砸了下嘴。比牛奶要稀，几乎没什么奶味，但很甜。男人的乳孔被她吸得完全张开，几股奶柱喷射出来，她低头啜饮着，粉色的唇珠被溢出的飞液溅湿，挂着淡白色的奶水。他总算暂且流尽，右边乳头整整肿大了一圈，润泽着水光。而左边像是突然堵了奶，硬挺成小小的石子，奶孔里干涩瘙痒，渴望被残酷对待。他张张嘴，涨红了脸，还没来得及将羞耻的请求憋出，又被一巴掌拍在屁股上：“继续动。”男人只得撤了手掌，两手背在身后，腰上下摇摆像奴隶自愿用钟摆计时，拿着皮拍鞭笞自己。少女眯起眼后仰，靠着躺椅，像只食饱的大猫，舔舔爪子继续将被暂时赦免的猎物压在掌心翻弄。她手掌下抚，托起囚住男人阴茎的贞操笼。他挣扎着捂住下体，眼眶同脸颊同时晕红。少女不悦，扣紧男人扭动的腰，惩罚般上下挺胯，男人被骤然凶猛的顶弄得发抖，穴越缩越紧水却越肏越多，从撑大的肉洞边缘一下下被干了出来。仅集中提腰送胯了百十来下，男人就松软得像放尽了血的雄鹿，粗壮的四肢无力地垂下，健壮的躯体倒在她身上抽搐。他双眼失神，舌头也吐在外面。涎水从颊边滑下，像垂死时吐出的血沫。她向后挪腰，将男人的重心转移到卧榻上，手再次勾弄上锁死他的鸟笼，这回男人没有反抗。他也没什么资格反抗，即使阴茎被紧勒束缚到完全无法勃起的地步，他还是被肏得前端滴水，淅淅沥沥的粘液从张开的马眼里流出，将整个铜架打湿。少女掂上他肿胀发紫的龟头，一股清液因这微小的触碰喷射而出，粘在她食指上，拉出几缕细长透明的丝线。她没有停手，指腹压挤着冠状沟，修剪整齐的指甲轻刮着尿道口，手指间淌满男人的前液。  
“为什么要带着锁呢？”她俯在男人耳边低语，即使他没有给出任何回应。  
“是因为要见我，所以特意带的么？让我猜猜…不想让自己射精，因为背德？明明都已经干高潮这么多次了，真是自欺欺人。不过这里也没什么用吧。你平时真的有机会使用这个部位么？”  
“咔哒。”男人软垂在少女肩上的头颅突然抬起，他湿漉漉的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，哀求似的望向不远处歇息的女神。她又召唤出了拉车的枣红骏马，抱膝坐在马旁，轻抚着它脖颈上的飘逸鬃毛。她感应般回头，轻悄微笑。食指竖在唇间，示意他噤声，不要打搅了马儿吃草。少女手心一沉。她轻笑，将接住的青铜小笼抛落在地，任它骨碌碌地在草地上打滚。“我就将这个作为默许了，我亲爱的父亲。”  
阿洛戈蜷起身体。这太超过了。他尚可以忍耐在女儿面前被玩弄或者她亲自将自己肏开。这是以赎还的名义。但阴茎被环住上下撸动套弄出咕叽水声，在少女的手心里勃起到涨硬，则证明他沉溺于近亲相奸，享受作为犯罪的背德。少女将他的双手扯来摆放在肩上，本意也许是防止他乱动，而他觉得自己如同通奸者，正捆绑在颈手枷上，被游街示众，公开羞辱。少女握着他粗壮的性器，拇指在深红的龟头上碾弄。男人完全勃起后尺寸惊人，她单手几乎无法环住。虽然派不上用场，但却是个有趣的玩具。肉柱此时正在她手心跳动，逐渐变得滚烫发热，凸起的青筋像环绕巨树的藤蔓，被树冠滴下的淫液打湿。男人完全失声，像是被羞耻的箭矢毫无怜悯地射穿心脏的人，眼前发黑手脚冰凉，大口喘着粗气在崩溃的边缘挣扎。  
“这就要射了？”少女没他那么多内心戏码，一边挺腰肏他一边给他手淫。他下身浸过水一般全湿透了，所有的湿软小口都被捣弄揉搓得吐着淫液，随她的进出发出各种响动，咕啾咕啾噗叽噗叽，混杂在一起代替了男人的呻吟。她手快速地上下撸动，给乳牛挤奶般从根部箍到龟头，直把马眼挤得渗出滴白液。她乘胜追击，圈住他顶端快速摩擦，男人腿根簌簌发抖，大股的浊液不受控制地喷出溅得到处都是，小腹，胸膛，甚至是少女的身上。她抹下脸颊上的湿液，没想到男人的肉穴还能绞得更紧。她本想再度将他操开，男人却如土委地般软倒，差点将她胯下两根折断。她好气又好笑，将男人脑袋掰正，意外地看见他酡红两颊上挂着泪痕。  
“把你自己射出来的精液吃掉。”她拍拍男人脸颊，将手指上的白浊抹在他脸上。男人认命般低头，干裂的嘴唇贴上手背，含住她的手指，舌头因缺水而显得粗粝，在柔嫩指缝摩擦，像书上所描写的猫舌倒刺。“是不是很浓？”他的精液比乳汁白稠得多，少女随口一问，没想到男人真的回答了：“…是的。”他湿润的睫毛扑闪，眼睛垂下避开她的视线，疲惫又顺从，像是头任人鞭打的老马。少女呼吸一窒，蓄力起身，将男人抱起，把他反扑在卧榻上。阿洛戈头脑昏沉四肢酸软，但还是抱起自己两条健壮的大腿，将屁股抬高，方便身上人动作，暗忖若是少女提议，他定会自觉翻身爬下，在卧榻上躺好的。但他也没开口，只是随着女儿突然加速的肏弄身体抽动，轻哼出声。他有些脱水，精神和体力都消耗得所剩无几。但被不断戳刺着的子宫与肠壁仍然不知疲累地收缩着，还在源源不断地沁着汁液，像是誓要将他身体内的水分流尽。他头仰起，视线模糊，边缘泛黑。白雾已经消散了，流光的启明星闪烁在夜空中，如一滴燃烧的金红宝石。他隐约看到了女神走近的身影。他嘴唇蠕动，用气声轻唤，唯恐这是个幻影：“柯昂丝…”少女闻声抬腰，在他前列腺上狠狠顶弄，另一根肉棒也锤上他阴道前壁，男人喉咙里迸出沙哑的呻吟，像铁受砂纸打磨时擦出的粗粝噪响。被新肏出的汁水顺着痉挛的腿根流下。一只温暖的手掌覆上汗湿的额头。男人被干得淫叫，脖颈后仰腰高高挺起，像是要被折断。他看清来人，身体颤抖着，喜悦地再度吐露女神的名字：“柯昂丝…让我给你口交。”他嗓音低嘶，这句话像是从血沫中硬挤出的。女神勾勒他的眉骨，手指轻拭过湿润的眼角。男人张嘴，硬物抵上他的唇。流入口腔的，却是清冽的甘泉。“佐伊，你要喝么？”少女接过女神递来的物件，刻有蛇像浮雕的羊角杯。嘴唇触到水面，她才觉口渴，仰头咕嘟咕嘟地猛灌一阵。  
“不必太急，这杯子里的水是饮不尽的。”  
她待两人饮够，准备离开，男人又将她叫住，声调甚是可怜：“不要走，柯昂丝，我想要，让我吸你的肉棒…”女神眼睛弯起，笑他骚话倒是学得很快，转身去征求少女的许可。少女点头同意，手又抓住男人被肏到半勃的性器。他这次异常乖巧，任她揉搓，肉洞也讨好般将她裹紧。女神揪着他粗硬卷曲的短发，未经示意，男人就扭过头含住她还蛰伏的阴茎，唇舌轮番侍奉让她逐渐在自己湿热的口腔里硬起。女孩因他内壁刻意的缩紧喘息着，俯身抱高他的屁股，从上至下猛插他的肉洞，撞开贴来的软肉直肏到骚心，把他干得喉头滚动骚水溅溢。男人是侧头仰躺的姿势，此时上下都受着冲撞，唾液不住地从嘴边淌下，脸被呛得发红。女神的阴茎热硬，此刻却心生怜惜。但她才欲退出就被拉得更近。男人咳嗽着，手箍紧女神光裸的腰，自虐般将她完全吞进。少女见他大腿少了一只手的支撑，将男人的腰压得更弯，把他完全压制固定在卧榻上，疯狂地操弄起来。她动得极快，每次都肏到前列腺插进子宫颈，卧榻被她摇动得吱噶作响。男人堵住的嘴呜呜哀叫，被少女双手托起的肉臀夹紧，受冷落的阴茎前端滴出清液。  
他被插得发骚，手不禁摸上自己随着操弄在空中高翘着一抖一抖的阴茎。刚触到表面，心头就跳跃着过电般的狂喜。他不由自主地开始随着两人的抽插节奏撸动淌水的肉根。这私自手淫的行为并没有得到少女制止，只是她的坚硬龟头在他湿软的肉壁上撞击得更深更狠。他爽得蜷起脚趾，腰软得快要融化，饱满的屁股摆动抖成肉浪，上耸着追逐女儿的阴茎。他知道这是过激的罪恶，但为何会这般快乐，不仅他的肉体沉沦在快感中，甚至灵魂都跟着震颤起来。女神为避免男人窒息，早从他口腔中撤出，此时正观察着饱满多汁如一颗过熟杏子的男人：他瞳孔缩小，眼白上翻，眼眶里盈满快感的泪水；手指捏紧阴茎，可能是为了避免过快高潮，但前液不受抑制地流出，滴在他的小腹上；屁股里的淫水一波接着一波涌出，身上也沁了层细汗，整个人散发着被肉欲驯服的淫糜甜香。少女并没注意到女神动作，她双颊绯红，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，如揣了只小兔子。男人太会吸了。血液像是全被抽到下腹和阴茎，让她的大脑一片空白几乎不能思考。她泪眼迷蒙，龟头抽搐着将要缴械。她突然想到女神貌似说过男人不能怀孕，下身轻插转为急速摆胯，像是要将自己的一切塞入到男人的身体里，把缩紧裹上的肉壁通通撞开，进得更深，更深，把他完全贯穿肏透。少女发出绵长的娇吟，埋在男人棕褐两腿间的细白腰肢不住颤抖。她将自己的重量全压在男人身上，踩在草地上的脚趾踮起，小腿撑直，像一段初凝的石膏少女柱。她伏在男人肩头喘息，绷紧的身体逐渐松弛，双臂亲昵地贴在他胸膛上，如性爱后力竭的情人。少女手指尚且酥麻着，意欲亲吻掌下抽动的躯体，然而她意识到自己认错了对象，在嘴唇贴上皮肤前尴尬撤离。她直起身，身下的男人双眼失神，手还勒着自己的阴茎。他刚才见少女俯身，害怕将她溅湿，急忙将喷射边缘的硬物掐紧。  
佐伊见状，又觉得一阵热意窜起。蛇的不应期太短，她再次兴奋起来。但趁男人昏迷继续肏弄似乎不大合适，况且他还没射精。两根阴茎拔出，男人的两个红肿肉洞被完全射满，大量精液混着此时灌进的空气，一起噗嗤噗嗤地喷出，顺着臀缝流在卧榻上。少女拉开男人遮住阴茎的手，他龟头还充着血，白液正从尿道口滴落。少女修正了说法。没有完全射精。她就着男人的精水用手掌包裹住他的阴茎头部和尿道口，缓慢地摩擦。男人轻哼着，似很受用。她将他新渗的淫液抹匀在龟头上，手指缩紧，揉搓逐渐加快。他的龟头一跳一跳的，又到了喷发边缘。男人呼吸粗重，腰高高挺起，双腿将她的手臂夹紧。但男人饱满的大腿摩擦了一小会就急忙松开。他刚惊慌地撑起上肢，就被一个猛然倾轧过尿道口的碾弄推上顶端，腰剧烈颤抖。少女稍放开对他喷发阴茎的钳制，只是松松得握住柱身。但她没想到，男人泵出的却不是白精，而是透明的尿液。她下意识地将手扳起避免溅自己一身，液柱随即喷射在男人的身躯上。他愣怔着，刚苏醒就被自己的体液飞溅满脸，脸色骤红骤白。虽然他已经被肏尿了一次，这次的液体并不腥臊，而是几乎无色无味，但羞耻感还是卷土重来，几乎要将他掐至窒息。  
少女咬唇。她感到歉疚，同时隐秘的快感又让她完全勃起。她也许能让父亲完全碎裂开来。她拉高男人的脚踝，同时干进他还在流精的肉洞。男人抓住滴落着尿液的阴茎，身体随肏弄前后摇晃，摇摇欲坠，像一根将要被自己果实压断的树枝。他思维混沌着，既弄不清女儿到底在想些什么，也搞不明白他自己。随着少女的顶弄，他的肉根竟然再度硬挺，失禁般渗出液滴。少女盯着他再度陷入肉体欢愉的苦闷表情，快意弹动着她的脊椎。她像是旋涡，正围着这艘完全停摆舱身破裂的小船打转，意图将他裹挟着沉底。她阴茎在男人体内叽叽咕咕地搅动，唱着没人能听懂的歌。  
“爸爸…爸爸…”她像是要将这十几年缺失的呼唤全部补齐，称谓代替了呻吟在男人耳畔打转。他软绵的双臂张开，抚上了少女颤抖的后背。虽然她是因情欲而发抖。他上身污浊一片，并不愿将女儿搂近，也不指望这迟来的拥抱可作为赎罪的代偿。少女挣脱了这个狼藉的怀抱，但阴茎在他体内变得更硬。他软倒在被自己各色液体泡软的垫子上，像一块吸满水的热涨海绵，湿软内壁稍被搅动就不堪重负地挤出骚水，裹住她绞紧。少女也有些乏力，在他体内舒缓地挺弄着，阴茎摩擦着他灌满粘稠精液的肉穴，抵在他湿滑高热的腔体内，碾压过敏感带。男人微弱地随她的研磨喘息，像是逐渐溺水的人，在意识的不断下沉中失去了声音，只有身体抽动着，显示一丝生命力。  
“让我射在你里面，父亲。”少女伏在他身上低语，声音很轻，像是夜晚的第一缕晨曦。  
“射吧…”他口齿含糊。少女似乎要补充什么，但男人只见她嘴唇开合，鼻尖泛起红晕，具体却什么也听不清。他双手抚上少女握紧的拳头，宽大的手掌将她完全包住，如父亲真正牵起女儿的手。他的声音飘忽，似已进入梦里：“射吧，佐伊。无论你想射进什么，射在我体内。我会接住你的。”少女露出个羞怯且真切的微笑。她在他脸颊处啄吻一下，那块皮肤发着烧，如同她的唇在其上留下了微不可查的灼痕。  
先是两道飞液溅射在肉壁上，和之前的白浊混为一体。随即是滚热的液柱喷射而出，持续击打着脆弱的深处，将他烫得浑身抽搐。少女注视着被摆放为仰卧分娩位的男人。清水般的液体无法控制地从他的雌穴中分股流出，混杂着少许白浊，如生产前破裂的羊水。她心中升腾起完全释放的舒畅感，终于心满意足。  
女神接住少女软倒的身体。  
“只是睡着了。”她同慌忙坐起的男人解释，勾起一抹促狭的笑，补充道：“她累坏了。”女神引来清水，将少女洗净，裹进华美的长衫里，将她打横抱起，轻柔安放在马车后座上。转来料理狼狈的男人。她本想再次调用神力，男人却抓住她的手，嗓音喑哑像声带遭受了撕裂：“你还没有射在我嘴里。”  
“如果射了你可能会被憋死。我亲爱的。”女神眉眼弯弯，“搁置它吧，它早就软了。”  
男人还是没有放手，咬紧下唇仰视着她，似在恳求她再度的施暴。这又是某种新一轮的赎罪么？正如佐伊所说，“自觉背上枷锁”。女神手拂过卧榻，将泡湿的皮垫清理干净，贴紧男人坐下。他忙不迭地爬来，欲咬住她整洁的裙。“转过去。”男人的肩颤抖着，软塌下来。如果继续的话，他可能真的会被彻底损坏。但他仍然乖顺地转身，宽阔背脊上满是撞出的淤青，磨损的腰腹红肿，布满指痕。他沉默着，跪在她身前，双膝并起两脚分开，腰向后沉屁股撅起，两掌将被过度使用的后穴撑开。女神笑出了声，他屁眼早被肏成了无法合拢的大张肉洞，蠕动的深红肠壁都看得一清二楚，用手掰住与否根本没什么区别。她紧搂住男人，将这具身体扳成侧坐，把他抱在怀里。女神的脸埋在男人肩头，温热的手指分开他颤抖的腿，吻上伤痕，涤尽污浊，将每一丝微小裂缝都修复如初。男人软在她臂弯中，轻轻喘息。她开始清洗他里面了。她手指在他被精液尿液浸软的雌穴里交叉搅动，液滴顺着她指尖流下消失在草地里，像被太阳蒸发的露珠。她许久没用到治愈方面的神力，难免有些生疏，因此足足花了半刻多钟。她拍拍男人的屁股，示意他起身，却见他脸埋在阴影里，颌下的肩膀跟着微颤。她手心覆上男人的眼睛，轻巧翻身，将腰下躯体摁住，亲吻他发热的眼睑与颤抖的唇，不出意外地尝到一嘴咸涩。男人在吻的熨贴下逐渐平静，并且笨拙地试图回吻。  
“停——”她手指按在两人之间将交缠的唇舌分开，轻笑着在男人脸颊上咬了一口，弯下腰捡起之前少女丢在一边的贞操笼。“我们该走了。或者，你想让我抱你？”男人手脚僵硬，半推半就地被女神裹上内衫与外袍，以同样的姿势抱起运送到马车上，同入眠的少女并肩坐着。  
女神跨坐在马背上。铁蹄点过星轨，夜风呼啸撩起她的长发。偶然回头，见男人将外袍解下，搭在少女裸露的膝上。她微笑，摆动缰绳。  
马车轻悄停在塔前。神子的脑袋骤地从新开的洞边冒出，从她手中接过熟睡的少女。显而易见，他在这里守了一晚上。  
“真是少见，你这么有耐心，尹亚。”她深明自己儿子的浪荡性格，见他难得专一，便起了调笑心思。  
“我全能的母亲，请告诉我那个男人是谁。”他耐着性子询问，眼睛里悄然迸射愤怒的火花。虽然他因自己前科累累，同少女做过约定不多干涉彼此私事，这时竟是自己先起了嫉妒之心。  
“你见过他。”她让他解谜似的，“你也将会认识他的。”神子两颊气鼓的样子让她觉得愈发有趣。但她也乏了，想早些回去休息，便同神子作别。  
再回到马车上时，男人已经陷入睡眠。但他眉头紧皱嘴唇发白，睡得并不安稳，似被噩梦纠缠。女神伸手，将男人因冷汗而浸湿的发揉得更乱。他贴紧她的手，呼吸逐渐均匀。  
已近黎明，夜驰结束，她踏上返程。


End file.
